


Actually Yes Yusuke, Ann Has Gained Some Weight and Thank You for Noticing

by a_very_large_television, Rineia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Belly Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Large Breasts, Public Sex, Roleplay Logs, Stuffing, Unrealistic Sex, Weight Gain, brief moment of slightly dubious consent, have you ever eaten cake so good it made you cum???????, hentai dialogue, i mean its not directly sex but its sex-adjacent, joker's a girl, like... really fucking big, this is a little extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_large_television/pseuds/a_very_large_television, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rineia/pseuds/Rineia
Summary: With a little encouragement, Ann's sweet tooth catches up with her.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Actually Yes Yusuke, Ann Has Gained Some Weight and Thank You for Noticing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay between the two of us that ended up getting way, way longer than either of us expected. Due to the sheer size of it, neither of us really wanted to take the time to edit it, so here it is in all its original, RP-formatted glory. Triple hyphens (---) indicate a writer switch.
> 
> This takes place in the continuity of Rineia's [_Persona 5_ harem story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303847), so a few details may be lost if you're unfamiliar with it.

She’d latched onto Kotomi’s arm and dragged her all the way to Central Street the moment classes had let out for the day, and the whole trip over she’d jabbered Kotomi’s ear off in that cute singsong voice - intermittently mixed with some cheek kisses and tight hugs. They had to snuggle close for the train ride anyways. Damn any onlookers or silent, judge-y stares - Ann Takamaki had a  _ girlfriend _ , and like hell if she wasn’t going to show her off. 

A  _ girlfriend. _ The word sounded so sweet in her mind and rolled off her tongue so wonderfully when she said it aloud. A  _ girlfriend! _ It was, like, the best thing Ann could think of right now. Kotomi had revealed the wonderful truth that girls were fucking  _ awesome _ , and every single private moment Ann could savor with Kotomi left her grinning and giggling like an idiot. It was the happiest Ann had been since she’d first met Shiho a year ago. Kotomi was sweet and smart and thoughtful and pushed Ann to be a better person, and Ann was eternally grateful for that.

_ Everything _ was so much better now, really. Barely more than a month ago and the sheer terror of having to start her second year had left Ann in the worst of low energy slumps. And now? Kamoshida had been dealt with. Shiho’s recovery was going more smoothly than anyone had anticipated. The Phantom Thieves had given Ann more purpose in life than she could ever remember having.

Also, she totally had a  _ girlfriend! _

They’d all already had their big celebration and decided to form the Phantom Thieves for realsies, but Ann wanted another one, just with Kotomi. Markedly less expensive; they couldn’t afford the Wilton Hotel buffet every week (loathe as Ann was to admit it - there was so much cake there!), but it was no less fun as long as she had Kotomi with her.

And Ann had settled on crêpes - her treat, she’d offered. Kotomi said she hadn’t even tried any yet since her move here! The sweets stand on Central Street wasn’t  _ too _ pricey (at least, considering the usual serving size), and even as much as she came here, there were still ones on the menu Ann hadn’t had a chance to try yet.

They ate outside the DVD rental store just down the street - sitting on the pavement would have been more uncomfortable if Ann didn’t have a loving girlfriend to press up against, hip-to-hip, shoulder-to-shoulder, while she did it. As much as Ann liked squishing that rather  _ considerable _ bust that pushed through her Shujin baseball hoodie up against Kotomi, she did, sadly, have to take her hands off Kotomi’s arm to keep hold of her crêpe - it was a bit big to keep a grip on with just one hand. Ann’s was sprinkled with sugar and chocolate sauce and already leaking a bit of cream, the sweet stuffing looking a bit too big for the pancake holding it all together, while the bottom half was wrapped in thin serving paper to ostensibly make things a little less messy. Double chocolate! Ann had splurged a little bit for it, even if it was definitely too many calories… but who cared? She was on a date! She could spend money and cheat on her diet if she wanted.

“The crêpes here are sooooo good!” Ann said with a grin that stretched from ear-to-ear. “They’re totally the best sweets in Shibuya.” She took a first, tiny bite right after she said it - chewing with a smile, eyes closed in bliss. “Mmph! Sho good!” It was a little muffled with her mouth so full.

\---

'Dating' was still a moderately new concept for Kotomi. Prior to, uh, everything that happened -- getting in trouble, being sent to live with Sojiro, becoming a Phantom Thief, all that shit -- Kotomi had been a rather shy girl, discovering early on that she liked girls but being way too awkward and uncertain to actually do anything about it. Plus, she wasn't much to look at, she always thought; she wasn't hot and busty and blonde and model-thin the way Ann was or anything. Kotomi was tall, but thin, with few curves to speak of and a big pair of glasses that dominated her cute-but-not-hot face. Messy dark hair framed her rounded features, and overall Kotomi was the sort of girl who blended in. The sort of girl who faded into the background, not the sort of girl who ended up leading a bunch of rebellious teenagers to literally steal hearts.

And yet, this was where fate had led them. She  _ was _ the leader of a band of rebellious teenagers. She  _ did _ come out (albeit quietly) as a lesbian, and she did get one of the hottest girls she had ever seen as a girlfriend. A real life girlfriend. It was a first for Kotomi too, and while she wasn't quite as open and bubbly as Ann about the concept, she certainly didn't shy away from the public affection, even though her cheeks felt like they were going to be permanently red at this rate. Having Ann's big, plump tits squishing against her arm all the time certainly didn't hurt matters.

Crepes had been a great choice. Not breaking the bank, nothing too formal, just a nice little sweet treat that the girls could appreciate together. Kotomi's own selection was markedly less elaborate and indulgent than her girlfriend's, but still quite the sweet confection to enjoy. Even as she nibbled at her snack, however, she found her eyes lingering nigh exclusively on her girlfriend. Who could blame her? Ann was fucking  _ hot _ . She was dating a fucking  _ model _ .

But it wasn't her look that captured Kotomi's attention. At least, not exclusively. "It's really good," Kotomi agreed, as she took her own first bite, sweetness flooding her mouth. Sweet, light, airy, a wonderful treat. Sort of like Ann herself, she mused vaguely. "Very good choice, Ann." A woman of few words, and an understatement. "You're really cute even when you're eating." It was an offhanded comment, just something to say -- something true, to be sure, but she didn't think about it before she said it. It rang true in the immediate aftermath: Ann  _ did _ look cute while she ate. Kotomi knew she was a lesbian for quite some time, and she had had plenty of time to identify her tastes in women, and 'super thin' tended not to fall within her tastes. Now, a woman who appreciated food, a woman who didn't mind downing quite a few calories, a woman with an appetite ... that was her sort of woman.

Ann clearly had something of a sweet tooth. What if ... what if Kotomi encouraged that? Hm. The image of Ann seated at a table with a huge array of sweet treats before her popped into Kotomi's mind, the blonde model utterly stuffing her face, and a wave of heat utterly  _ crashed _ through the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Much, much stronger than she anticipated. Oh, fuck, it would be so damned hot. 

A plan began to germinate within Kotomi's mind. Ann could always say no, she could always demure, and it wasn't like Kotomi was going to force the girl. But if Ann were amenable ... 

\---

Ann was a rather loud eater.

She restrained herself enough from scarfing down any  _ huge _ bites of the chocolatey mess between her hands, but it sure didn’t stop the constant barrage of pleasurable squeaks and “Mmm!”s and “Sho good!”s coming from her crêpe-stuffed mouth. She would bring her hands up for another bite before she had even finished swallowing the last one - she couldn’t let her taste buds go a  _ second _ without that delicious barrage of cream and chocolate! A little bit of cream and powdered sugar spilled from one of her bites and rolled down her chin, and she messily wiped the mess away with the back of her hand.

A quarter of crêpe was already gone when Kotomi spoke up, and Ann opened her eyes to meet Kotomi’s gaze with a “Hmm?”, head curiously tilted to the side just a little. Bulging cheeks stopped chewing for just a moment before she resumed and swallowed so she could speak up again.

“Ahaha, oh gosh, really?” The laugh was a bit stilted and nervous - a far cry from the cute, bubbly giggles she had been giving Kotomi on the trip over here, and a little bit of the light in her eyes seemed to flicker off. “It’s kind of embarrassing, actually. I don’t think I should be eating as much of this stuff as I do.” There was a dot of fluffy cream resting against that cute lower lip.

She looked from Kotomi back down to the crêpe between her hands and groaned. “It’s not my fault, though! It’s totally unfair that they taste so good!” There was a beat, and her lip curled into a little pout. “I… probably should try to eat a  _ little _ bit better, though. I’ve been having waaaaaay too many cheat days recently. I’m pretty sure I ate, like, two whole cakes at that buffet.”

It was so frustrating! Yeah, sure, Ann might have been lucky enough to win the genetic lottery - curvy and  _ stacked _ while still packing such a tantalizingly-trim tummy - but it wouldn’t stop her from getting out of shape if she failed to keep up with the right choice in food. Her agency had done plenty of work recommending her the right diets to keep that curvaceous form, and Ann followed them. Mostly. So what if she snuck a couple extra ice cream mochis a few times a week?

“The summer issues are coming up, so they’re probably going to want me to do bikini shoots soon, and, well, it’d be preeeeeetty bad if I started putting on weight by then. Aheh.” Another nervous chuckle. She looked down at her crêpe with some amount of lament… and took a tiny little nibble.

\---

Ann's embarrassment about her sweet tooth shone through, and Kotomi quickly shook her head. "I mean it! You're really cute all the time, but seeing you like this is just another beautiful side of you." Plus it was really, really fucking hot to watch Ann just go to town on a sweet treat, but Kotomi wasn't about to overwhelm the poor girl so quickly. 

But self-control and restraint weren't really Kotomi's strong points, were they? "It was kind of amazing to see how much you could put away at that buffet." Oh, she had noticed. Fuck, had she ever. But with Morgana and Ryuji there, she couldn't really enjoy it quite as much as this, with them being much more alone ... despite sitting on the steps of a DVD rental place with passersby passing by. Few gave the two girls a second glance, and those that did just marveled over Ann's looks. "I really like a girl who isn't afraid to indulge in what she truly wants." A credo Kotomi was beginning to live by. Why deny herself what her heart desired?

The image of Ann in a bikini was a compelling one, to be sure -- those big, plump tits spilling out of tiny cloth prisons, posing in sun and sand -- but in a bikini with an extra layer of softness, with a nice, plush belly was an even more compelling idea. Was it really a good idea to push her girlfriend to indulge in such a way? Despite Kotomi's own tastes, it would undoubtedly shatter her career as a model. On the other hand, by Ann's own admission, modeling was more of a hobby for her than anything, not something she intended to pursue full time. Would it be such an awful thing to close that avenue?

Kotomi's morality warred against her desire, and watching Ann nibble away at her snack (albeit a several hundred calorie snack) served well to push the needle toward desire. She reached out and swiped one finger over the dot of cream on Ann's face to remove it, but rather than lick it off herself, she held it up to Ann's lips instead, slipping it ably between them.

"I just don't think there's really any harm in taking what you want. It's not hurting anyone, and it feels so good to eat whatever you want, doesn't it?" She just could not help herself. She wanted to push Ann's appetite, to see just how much the girl could put away if she tried, to see that trim, flat belly with a few curves. Cards on the table: "I'd love to see you eat some more, Ann."

\---

Ann’s head perked up a little to side eye Kotomi as she spoke up again, and her words made her cheeks flare red with embarrassment. She - she didn’t  _ usually _ eat that much! It was a party! She’d earned those cakes! Like, yeah, it definitely felt nice to cut loose and indulge, but it wasn’t like that was something she wanted to do  _ all the time _ . 

Right?

Even if it  _ had _ felt awfully good to just say fuck it and scarf down bite after bite at that buffet. Like… like someone taking a huge weight off her shoulders. Just  _ indulging  _ \- shirking off those stupid, pesky responsibilities and letting her drown in hedonism with each extra slice of cake she grabbed. Just doing whatever she  _ wanted _ for a change without worrying about consequence or the future. Biting into outrageously fluffy cake and sweet strawberries and rich icing and the cream cheese filling that made her practically moan with each taste. Her agency would shudder if they knew how many calories she’d stuffed her face with that day. Even if all that cake had left poor Ann with a stuffed, aching tummy for the night - it had still felt  _ good _ to just throw in the towel and go to town.

But! It wouldn’t feel that good if she did it  _ regularly _ , though! The fun of it was doing it as a rare treat for good dieting! It’d be less special if she indulged all the time. It’d be like… like if holidays were every day. Valentine’s Day was fun because it was one day a year she got chocolates from boys, but if that happened every day, then it’d be less exciting, and- fuck, her mind had gone right back to sweets. Focus, Ann! 

Ann was just about to open her mouth to defend her gratuitous hotel cake consumption when Kotomi rubbed a finger up against a plush, plump lip and sunk the tip into her mouth. Ann’s eyes widened a bit, both in surprise and… from the flavor. Crêpe cream. Shit, was Ann really so messy in front of her  _ girlfriend _ ? That was embarrassing.

It didn’t stop her from licking the cream off Kotomi’s finger, though. Nngh, even a tiny little lick like that tasted  _ so good _ . The cute blush on her cheeks, as fiery red as her tights, died down.

Kotomi spoke again. What a weird request. Like, yeah, sure, it felt good to eat whatever she wanted, but….

Ann half-considered voicing her doubts. Instead, she let Kotomi’s finger linger past her lips, and responded with only a muffled, curious “Uh-huh?”

\---

Hedonism. That was what she truly sought, what she wanted above all else. Pleasure. Indulgence. Kotomi spent far too long ignoring her true desires, suppressing what she genuinely wanted, and now she was finally beginning to voice it. To take what she desired. Already she had gotten an immensely hot girlfriend who seemed just as besotted with her as Kotomi was, so why not keep pushing things? See where they can go? No one was being hurt; no one was truly going to suffer from two girls exploring and indulging together.

She let her index finger linger within Ann's plush lips for a moment, rather appreciating the way they looked wrapped around it. Nnh. Ann didn't even realize how erotic she was, which was itself a portion of her appeal. Ann didn't seem to be rejecting the idea outright, so Kotomi pushed further. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? "Yeah. You just looked so happy when you were eating those cakes and sweets, and I want you to be happy, Ann." She withdrew her finger, gently stroking the tip over the other girl's soft lips for just a moment.

"I know you work so hard to keep yourself in shape for your modeling. You deny yourself the stuff you really want. Wouldn't it feel amazing to go back to that buffet and try all those wonderful sweets? No guilt, no worrying about calories or bikini season, just letting yourself have everything." Maybe reel it in a little, Kotomi. You might be getting a little intense for your girlfriend of a month or so. Yeah, probably, but something in her told her that this was the right tack to take, that she needed to push the boundaries in order to get the best results. 

With that in mind, her hand dropped oh-so-briefly to one of Ann's lovely tits, straining at her hoodie, to give a quick but emphatic squeeze. Kotomi leaned in, lowering her voice, a brief burst of desire dripping from her lips. "Plus, it would turn me on  _ so much _ to see you eat as much as you wanted, Ann. I can't tell you what it does to me to see you like that ..." Cards on the table and all. Yeah, it's definitely a kink; her idea was somewhat self-serving, but the stuff about wanting Ann to throw away her inhibitions and indulge was just as true and valid a reason. 

"What do you think?" she asked, releasing Ann and leaning upright once more, pausing to attack her own crepe just a bit. "Maybe we could go back to that hotel in a few days. I've got some money saved up, and I'd love to spend it on my girlfriend."

\---

Ann’s lips were soft and plump and utterly kissable and even just pressing a  _ finger _ past them, into their embrace, felt nice. They wrapped around Kotomi’s insistent, prodding tip and Ann was made to just look straight into Kotomi as she let that finger remain inside for a few more moments. It was so strange to feel something pressed up against them like that - Ann couldn’t help it when a little bit of slick drool started to roll down her chin, glistening off her skin in spring sunlight.

Until Kotomi withdrew with a slick wet  _ pop!  _ and opted to stroke those soft lips and -  _ nnn _ . Wh- Why was that making Ann shudder just a little? Surely it wasn’t just all the insistent attention to her mouth. No, as plush (and a little sensitive!) as her lips were, it was more; those words of praise and encouragement gave Ann pause and rattled her brain around again.

Like… yeah, maybe Ann  _ did _ want that, just a little, but she couldn’t! It wasn’t healthy for her or her career. Kotomi said no guilt, but could Ann  _ really _ go for something like that without feeling at least a little guilty for indulging that much?

Ann didn’t get a chance to speak up before Kotomi’s hand moved from her lips to a firm squeeze of her chest. Her body seized up a little - “K-Kotomi!”, Ann half-whined in a frantic, hushed whisper. Yeah, sure, she wasn’t anywhere near the obscene size she had taken in Kotomi’s… Velvet Room, had she called it? But Ann was still pretty fucking big by any regular measure - big enough to constantly strain the fabric, just a little, of a thick, baggy hoodie. Big enough to outsize the rest of her school. And, if her most recently stretched and outgrown bra from only a few weeks back was any indication…  _ still growing _ . And that big size made her  _ sensitive! _ Again, not the absurd sensitivity she’d taken in the Velvet Room, but… even just that quick, shameless grope was enough to send little shivers down Ann’s spine. 

“ _ Nnn _ .” And Kotomi whispered her  _ own _ desires and - oh,  _ gosh. _ That wasn’t what Ann had expected. Did… did Kotomi like girls like  _ that? _ But, really, should Ann really even be surprised Kotomi’s kinks extended that far? Kotomi’s lust-fueled voice made Ann’s breath hitch… and then she was leaning away again, munching at her own crêpe. Perv.

It made Ann smile. 

“You… you really wanna see your girlfriend...  _ stuff herself? _ ” Ann asked after a moment’s quiet. She smiled as she said it, and her tone all lighthearted and teasing. “You’d spend all that money just for  _ that?  _ Gosh, how shameless.”

Ann was quiet again for a second, back to looking down at her crêpe and letting her fingers drum on it. “I-I mean….” Her voice was wavier, dry of that teasing confidence from just a moment ago. “I still have my modeling. And… the bikinis. And that buffet was expensive! And what if other people see me? There’s so much to worry about with it all! A-And….” 

Undoubtedly, it’d be throwing away any hope she had in modeling. It was more of a hobby, sure, but any career ventures if she  _ did _ want to go full-time later would be thrown out. She’d be a laughingstock at school. That slick figure of hers she suffered and worked so fucking hard for would be  _ ruined _ .

“...but!”

She raised her head to look back at Kotomi with a wavy half-smile.

“That… that all does sound kinda nice.”

\--

"I do. I really want to see my girlfriend stuff herself." No more hesitation, no more waffling. She had already basically admitted exactly that, so why not put it into such blatant terms? Still, Kotomi lets her girlfriend think it through. There would assuredly be ramifications, especially if Ann stuffed herself to the extent that Kotomi truly fantasized about; being anything less but the slim busty model she already was would make her stand out in new ways, to be sure. It wasn't a light decision, and it wasn't something that could be properly experimented with and then discarded in the Velvet Room; part of what truly appealed to her was the permanence of the act. That Ann really was throwing aside her inhibitions to indulge.

She let Ann think it over as she nibbled at her own much less indulgent crepe. Yes, it would harm her modeling future. Yes, there was the money to consider; the Metaverse had already proved lucrative, but that didn't mean they should be throwing money away on kinks. 

But Ann wasn't discarding the idea. She wasn't disgusted with her girlfriend's desire. Hell, she wasn't even saying no, and Kotomi allowed herself to hope as she perked up with that last 'but'. "Just once, Ann. Just one time. Even if you end up putting on some weight, if you hate it, I'll work hard with you to help you get the weight off for summer." Fuck, she hoped that wouldn't come to pass, but she was a girl of her word. If Ann decided it was all a huge mistake, Kotomi knew she would do everything she could to undo it.

Something told her that wouldn't be necessary, though.

"Let's do it. Sunday afternoon, we can meet up at the hotel, and you can go wild. All the sweets you can possibly eat." The variety at that buffet was actually pretty damn good, and she recalled how much Ann had adored everything she ate. She really did want to treat her girlfriend, but those sweets had to be really fattening too, with how lush and rich they all were. How much could Ann eat? She had devoured a couple cakes on her own the last time, but could they go further with effort and encouragement?

Kotomi couldn't wait to find out.

She finished off her own crepe and balled up the serving paper, giving a grin to her girlfriend. "And in return, I can take you back to that place, and we can have fun doing whatever you want. Sound fair?" The Velvet Room, of course. Where she had taken Ann and railed her for hours. A rather fond mutual memory; Ann had brought it up a number of times since, with the obvious subtext being pleading for a return visit.

\---

Kotomi said ‘if’, but Ann knew she would undoubtedly put on weight. She knew Kotomi’s tastes well enough that whatever she had in mind would  _ absolutely _ be excessive enough that it would have permanent consequences. Sure, she might be able to shred most of any potential extra flab by the time shoots started, but even a  _ hint _ of extra paunch would be a death sentence for her modeling. Why waste time with her when Tokyo had plenty of other beautiful girls that  _ didn’t _ fatten themselves up?

Ann let herself nurse her crêpe ( _ so good! _ ) as Kotomi rattled off - Sunday afternoon. All the sweets she could eat. God, that was...  _ dangerous _ . She’d already packed away so much without really even  _ trying _ , and now she was gonna have a horny girlfriend with a stuffing kink clinging and egging her on the entire time. God, Kotomi was turned on just from watching her eat.

It was kinda flattering.

But! Fuck, the buffet again. Everything there had been so good! Oh gosh, maybe they’d have  _ more _ sweets this time. There was so much Ann hadn’t had time to grab during their first visit (those lemon tarts had looked so tasty!) and she’d regretted it so much… even in the midst of the painful stomach ache that she got from what she  _ did _ eat.

And then Kotomi offered the Velvet Room, and Ann once again perked up, pulling her head away from that chocolate monstrosity. Oh. Oh, gosh. Ann had  _ hardly _ been subtle about her desire to go there again sometime in the future, and Kotomi was offering to indulge in it again if Ann stuffed herself silly?

Ann bit her lip and, as much as she could with her legs crossed and butt on pavement, rubbed her thighs together a little. “Oh? ‘In return’, huh?” The teasing edge was back, and Ann smiled as she spoke. “Like you don’t get anything out of it at all, huh? Like you  _ totally _ don’t wanna just fuck your….” She hesitated. Gulp. “Your… your  _ fat  _ girlfriend there, Kotomi?” Poor girl was  _ clearly _ a little shaky as she said it. But it... felt a little nice to admit it. 

She leaned in and planted a kiss on Kotomi’s cheek. “It’s a date.”

\---

Kotomi had tastes. Sure, she adored a very wide variety of women, and Ann's current figure fell well within those bounds, but there could be no denying that she also enjoyed women who possessed ... quite a bit more. More softness. More plush. And more of a desire to become that way. The fact that Ann was open to it, that she was willing to explore this particular kinky realm despite its inevitable consequences on her body and her social life -- it meant a lot. A whole fucking lot. Kotomi's confidence and arrogance hadn't quite risen to points that they might in the future if life continued in the direction it was going, so having a gorgeous model like Ann so into her and so excited to explore these sorts of things together excited Kotomi more than she thought possible.

And then Ann referred to herself as Kotomi's 'fat girlfriend', and Kotomi gasped a little from the sudden rush of excitement that flooded her body. Oh, she didn't expect that to sound as immensely exciting and erotic as it did from Ann's plush, kissable lips! "Fuck, I really do. I want to fuck my fat girlfriend so badly," she replied with a little grin, though it was evident she was taken off-balance a little.

How had she lucked into having the perfect girlfriend?

The date set, and after a quick kiss (they were still in public!) the two women went their separate ways. Fuck, Kotomi couldn't wait.

~

Sunday afternoon arrived. They had agreed to meet outside the hotel -- it was rather on the upscale side, not the sort of place that a random teenager would often be found loitering outside, but Kotomi tried to look like she belonged. Butterflies raged in her belly, her nervousness mixed with excitement at what was going to happen. Would Ann really go through with it? Would she really stuff herself beyond what she had done the last time, just for Kotomi's pleasure? Ann's texts had certainly seemed as bubbly and eager as usual, and she'd even mentioned the date a number of times ... and even casually referred to herself as Kotomi's 'fat girlfriend' a couple times, a moniker which never failed to build that now-familiar warmth in the pit of her belly.

Sunday was the day off from school, so for once Kotomi wasn't in her typical uniform. Still, she had opted to try not to stand out too much, a gray hoodie and moderately slim, hugging jeans; like Ann, she sported quite the slim figure. Unlike Ann, she didn't have any curves to go along with it, really, as the hoodie completely masked her own modest bust, and her hips and rear barely stood out. There wasn't much to her, overall; a far cry from the busty, curvaceous, massive-cock-sporting figure she cut within the Metaverse.

Oh, how fucking nice it would be to get to look like that all the time. Alas.

Kotomi lingered, phone in her hands, nervously checking again and again to see if her girlfriend had texted her in between scanning the passing crowds for her trademark blonde pigtails and keeping an eye out for the hotel staff so it didn't look too much like she was the loitering teen that she actually was.

\---

Ann was surprised at how much she was looking forward to Sunday.

There was, of course, no small amount of apprehension - she was throwing away future endeavors and risking so much social standing just to indulge in unhealthy sweets and one of Kotomi’s weird kinks. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous and dangerous and risky it sounded. She’d get nervous if she let her brain linger on it long enough.

And yet.

It would be a lie to say the idea wasn’t at least a little appealing. Making her very body change at Kotomi’s nudging was, like, weirdly erotic? The idea of those very real, very  _ permanent  _ consequences, solely to indulge Kotomi, was so…  _ nnn. _ Ann couldn’t describe it. Kinda like… like Kotomi had ownership over her? Kotomi had already changed her body at her whims before in the Velvet Room, but this was  _ much _ more real. Ann’s  _ very body _ being Kotomi’s to use as she wanted was kinda… really, really fucking hot, the more Ann thought about it. Every teasing, private text she’d sent calling herself Kotomi’s “fat girlfriend” had made her cheeks blush and her fingers shake before she finally worked up the courage to hit the send button… usually while laying on her stomach, thick ass hiked high in the air, wiggling her hips, with her other hand busy between her legs and stuffed into her soaked panties.

Besides, it wasn’t like this was  _ all _ for Kotomi. She’d get to eat so many sweets!

Ann didn’t send a text, arriving at the hotel just a few minutes after Kotomi did. Bold steps - sauntering straight up, quickly swinging her head around to check for prying eyes as she walked, and  _ immediately  _ stopping and planting a deep, deep kiss to Kotomi as soon as she was close enough to. Thick, soft, plush lips squished down hard against Kotomi’s own, intermixed with moans and leaking wet saliva. Ann’s body pressed hard into Kotomi’s, waist-to-waist and chest-to-chest, purposefully pressing and  _ grinding _ her own fat bust into Kotomi’s smaller pair. 

Fear of prying eyes led to it ending as quickly as it began, and Ann pulled away with a quiet moan - a bit of drool spilling from her lips as she did. She’d opted for more than just pink lip gloss today - her lips were coated with a few layers of cherry red lipstick. The  _ expensive _ kind, too. Tasteful. Maybe a little slutty.

Spittle connected their mouths until Ann spoke up, faces inches apart as she looked into Kotomi’s eyes. Her voice was a low, sultry whisper. “I skipped breakfast  _ and _ lunch. No snacks either. I’m gonna… e-eat as much as I can for you, okay? Gonna push myself. More than I’ve ever eaten.”

And then Ann stepped away so they weren’t quite so close. It had all lasted less than ten seconds. She’d opted for her Shujin letterman jacket - a bright red that matched her lipstick. Unbuttoned as usual, showing off the light blue blouse underneath - that had been similarly left unbuttoned at the very top to give an tantalizing, obvious view of Ann’s ample cleavage. Yeah, Ann knew exactly what she was doing. A tight, hip-hugging white skirt that barely reached her mid-thigh and a pair of thick black tights rounded her outfit out.

She grinned. “Let’s get going, then!”

\---

Ann ambushed her, catching her completely by surprise. She didn't notice the blonde until a mere moment before Ann's plush lips crashed into Kotomi's own, a surprised squeak escaping her throat, but she certainly didn't pull away from that touch. Feeling Ann's big tits squishing against her reminded her quite well of how much smaller she was in that area, but that was quite all right; Ann didn't seem averse whatsoever to sharing her bounty with her girlfriend, letting Kotomi touch and explore as much as she desired when they were alone together. 

Kotomi's hands rested briefly on Ann's hips as they kissed, her touch possessive, insistent, demanding -- dominant. While Ann wasn't doing this  _ entirely _ for Kotomi, that aspect was assuredly in play as a large part of the motivation. Ann was surrendering her body to Kotomi in a brand new way, and the darker-haired girl certainly didn't miss that.

Lips pulled away far too soon, and Kotomi grinned at Ann's confession. Skipping meals. Ready and eager to stuff herself, to push to her very limits, all for Kotomi's pleasure and excitement. "Mmh, good girl," she teased lightly, shifting to grab one of Ann's hands. "Let's do it." 

Ann's enthusiasm proved infectious, mixing with Kotomi's excitement and bubbling lust at having one of her deeper kinks fulfilled by the girl she loved and adored. She squeezed Ann's hand as they hurried to the entrance of the Wilton Hotel. The massive building was certainly one of the more expensive, higher-class hotels in Shibuya, and random teenagers tended to get side-eyed in places like these. Not barred outright, but certainly given greater scrutiny than their typical clientele. Of course, their in-hotel restaurant was famous enough to get a lot of visitors completely on its own, and it was in that direction that the two girls headed.

They had to pay upfront -- a staggering sixteen thousand yen for the two of them. Sure, the Metaverse ensured they had no shortage of cash, but it was still quite a sum to fork over all at once just for the privilege of eating one meal. No worry, though; they would be getting their money's worth. Ann would, at least.

The group last time had used one of the long tables, but she ended up leading Ann toward one of the more private, secluded booths. She didn't want too many eyes on them, especially given what they intended. Not that other people might see it and think it was lewd, but ... it was undeniably lewd. Undeniably better to keep just outside of the public eye. 

"Ooh, you can see the desserts from here. Look at how much they have," she spoke up to her girlfriend, grinning in excitement. "Such a variety. I'm sure you'll want to try everything, right?"  _ Everything? _ Everything was a lot. Everything was a fuck of a lot, even just sampling. "Go on. Get a nice selection of sweets you want to eat for me."

\---

Ann followed right behind Kotomi, letting the grip on her hand guide her into the hotel and into the extravagant, infuriatingly-bougie buffet. The price made Ann flinch a little as Kotomi paid it off. Sure, Kotomi had offered, and sure, they weren’t exactly hurting for cash with the amount of dough they swiped from their Metaverse exploits… but it was still an awful lot of money! Ann wasn’t sure she’d ever spent all that much on just one thing.

But… no point in fretting about it. Kotomi had offered. Kotomi  _ wanted _ this.

Ann wanted it too.

The buffet itself was about as packed as it had been last time, and the clientele were the same assortment of condescending rich people. Sure, Ann had dolled herself up a  _ little _ , but she and Kotomi’s rather plain attire still stuck out like sore thumbs in that sea of fancy-looking gowns, pantsuits, and sportcoats. Never did Ann think a regular-ass jacket and skirt would make her stand out  _ more _ . She was suddenly feeling a little self-conscious of the way she’d deliberately made her tits strain at her top.

They’d only just settled at their booth and Ann had barely set her purse down at the table before Kotomi drew her attention to the desserts table, putting Ann’s head on a swivel. Little hearts practically flickered in her eyes as she got a good look - there was so  _ much! _ Crêpes that rivalled the size of the beast she’d had with Kotomi the other day! Candied fruits, covered in chocolate and sugar! Obscene amounts of flan with different colors and flavors and toppings! And… cake.  _ So  _ much fucking cake. The cake with the strawberries and rich vanilla and the cream cheese filling from their last visit. Enormous stacks of Black Forest with far too much whipped cream and cherry topping. European cakes that Ann couldn’t even identify that looked more like solidified pudding than fluffy, heavenly flour, but cakes nonetheless! Never had Ann Takamaki seen a dessert spread  _ this _ fucking obscene - she didn’t even know there were this many types of desserts in the world.

She might have been drooling, just a little bit. 

Kotomi spoke up, and it pulled Ann out of her stupor long enough to look back towards her. “E-Everything?”, she parroted with a little gasp.  _ Everything _ . “Ooh, Kotomi. E-Everything is a  _ lot _ .”

Her stomach growled loudly, audible even over the constant background chatter. Ann glanced down to her belly, blushed, and idly rubbed it with a hand. Ann was…  _ really _ fucking hungry. 

She bit her lip, looked back to the dessert table, and made her way there. 

The plate she grabbed was enormous, and her hands were shaky as she decided on what she could possibly start with. 

Well. The easiest choice would be what she knew she liked, right? The cream cheese cake from before. Her trembling hand sliced away a piece - an utterly  _ enormous _ piece. It was an absurd six inches tall, if Ann had to guess. It was rich, smelled sweet, and some filling spilled out of her piece as Ann pulled it away from the base of the rest of the cake. 

Beat. She went for another piece.

And another.

And then, making sure nobody was watching and silently judging, another. Her slices were generous enough that more of that cake was on her plate than off it now. Ann whimpered as she looked down. Her plate was huge, and it was already fully occupied by that abundance of cake. 

She slowly sauntered back to the booth, both hands on her plate to accompany just how much heavier it was, and settled back into her seat, side-by-side with Kotomi. Her plate was ridiculous - dwarfing the oversized, both-hands-filling crêpe she’d had just a few days ago. The layers of frosting, the plump strawberries, the sheer size.  _ God _ . It was thick. Rich.  _ Fattening. _ Ann shuddered to think of how many calories were in just  _ one _ slice. How many in four, ridiculously-oversized ones?

Ann gulped. Fuck, she was excited. Her fork trembled a bit as she raised it, and then turned her head to look at Kotomi with a smile. “L-Looks pretty good, huh?” she chirped.

Her stomach growled again.

\--

Kotomi hadn't simply sat idly by while Ann got her first plate, of course. She had paid her own entrance fee, and she damn well intended to get her own money's worth, though of course her meal was both more varied and less excessive than Ann's pile of ultra-rich sweetness. Still, while Ann was waffling over just how many of those massive pieces of cake to get, Kotomi had filled a plate of her own and returned to their little booth. She smiled at her girlfriend when the busty blonde slid in, amusement dancing behind her glasses. 

"Just the cake? I guess this will be a good start," she teased the other girl with a slight nudge. She had seen Ann down a couple pieces of it the last time, so it was little surprise to see her go for the same confection right away this time. Such larger pieces, though! Who knew how many calories were on her plate? Who knew how well Ann would be able to down so much ultra-rich sweetness? Kotomi didn't know, but she was oh-so-excited to find out.

"Eat up for me, Ann, you're looking so  _ skinny _ ." Kotomi's lusts bubbled forth, one hand slipping out to stroke over her girlfriend's rather flat belly in emphasis. "You're going to need to work hard if you're going to be my fat girlfriend." It rolled off the tongue so naturally. So easily. It was as if she had been fantasizing about this exact situation for who knows how long. Ann had agreed to it, Ann willingly chose to stuff herself for her girlfriend's pleasure, and Kotomi seized on it. She might not get an opportunity like this again, and she wasn't going to let it pass by without throwing every ounce of herself into it.

"I know how much you love those cakes, so I certainly hope you won't leave a single crumb behind." She said she hoped, but there was a firmness in her tone, a steel that spoke of insistence, of control; Kotomi rapidly discovered that she liked taking the upper hand in her relationships. "And then there are so many other things to try, aren't there? Cakes, tarts, all sorts of things. I just want you to really indulge yourself, Ann." Which, in the process, was really indulging Kotomi, but it's a two birds with one stone situation.

Kotomi ate too, of course, but for her it was just a meal; for Ann, it was something much more significant. Much more momentous. 

\---

The little teases from Kotomi as soon as Ann put her butt back in the booth immediately made her cheeks flare red. “I-It’s really good cake!”

Ann looked down at the hand running over her trim tummy as it gurgled with hunger.  _ Nnn _ . Just that touch - and the way Kotomi emphasized  _ ‘skinny’ _ \- was so… suggestive. Lewd. Ann had a body other girls would  _ die _ for, and here Kotomi was - wanting Ann to throw that gift away. Wanting that  _ skinny _ belly all plush and fattened up and bloated with calories and cake.

Why was it turning Ann on so much?

“Y-Yeah,” Ann said with a firm nod. “I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna eat _so_ much for you.” Tepidness was dialing back up into confidence, and she flashed a smile at Kotomi. Annoying pangs of hunger had gnawed at her almost all day, but blessed willpower had won out. She’d gone all day without eating, and now she had her reward. Not just the mass of sweet treats, but getting to please her girlfriend. Getting to make her happy. Getting to indulge her. 

Still, she hesitated, glancing towards Kotomi. Honestly? Part of Ann half-expected Kotomi to pick up her own fork and start helping her with her cake.

Kotomi didn’t. In fact, she just doubled down. Firmly  _ hoping  _ Ann didn’t spill even a crumb.  _ Suggesting _ Ann make sure to go back and have a try of the other desserts piled up on the buffet tables. And then Kotomi started eating her own meal - her own, far smaller, far less indulgent meal. 

Oh, gosh. Kotomi really had meant everything she’d said. She really wanted to watch Ann tackle not just that mountain of cake, but…  _ everything _ . She really wanted Ann as her beautiful,  _ fat _ girlfriend.

Ann gulped. “Not a crumb!” she chirped.

Eyes back to the cake. Those  _ pieces!  _ So huge! So rich! Utterly decadent in size, utterly gratuitous with its fillings and toppings. Unhealthy and fattening and practically dripping with calories and literally dripping its cream cheese filling and it looked so, so fucking good. Her mouth watered as she stared down at the plate.

Kotomi wanted this.  _ Ann _ wanted this.

She plucked off a chunk; the fluffy chocolate tore itself from the rest of the first piece with a messy dribble of cream cheese as she stabbed her fork through the strawberry topping and the splash of whipped cream atop it.

She popped it in her mouth, and after but a second of chewing, let out a muffled moan of bliss.  _ So fucking good.  _ Just that one bite - that one rapturous, blissful bite sending her straight to Heaven - was enough to vanquish any remaining conflict Ann was feeling! God, yeah, she wanted this. It tasted so good. It  _ felt _ so good. Why would she  _ ever _ want anything else?

Her chewing was slow and  _ loud _ and punctuated with lips smacking and enthralled, adorable squeaks and “Mmm!”s before she finally swallowed and sent that first bite down her throat. 

Her fork went right for another.

And then another.

And another….

\---

Even in the midst of her own meal, Kotomi's attention remained completely on her girlfriend. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, the uncertainty warring with her hunger, the desire to please against the fear of what might happen and change her life ... Ann was famously awful as far as having a poker face, and all of her feelings were writ large, plain as day, on her beautiful face.

Still, she had pushed Ann enough, and she knew the first step had to be hers. She wasn't about to forcefeed her girlfriend, after all.

She ate, but she watched and waited for Ann to do the same. And when she finally did -- when Ann took her very first bite of that ultra-rich, creamy cake -- Kotomi felt like she could cum on the fucking spot. She grinned wide, rubbing her jean-clad thighs together, eyes glued to the look of utter ecstasy that crossed her girlfriend's face. The sheer pleasure of eating, of indulging, of this brief first taste of hedonism ... it was addictive, Kotomi knew, and she was all too happy to help encourage Ann down that path. 

"Delicious, isn't it? It feels so good to just throw everything else away and eat such  _ amazing _ food." How far would Ann push it, though? She promised she would give this a fair try, that she would eat as much as she possibly could for Kotomi, but just how much was that? How much could the blonde's belly handle? She was so eager to find out. 

"You haven't even finished your first piece of cake; you've still got three more. Keep eating for me, Ann, you're going to really need to stuff yourself if you're going to be my beautiful  _ fat _ girlfriend." Her hand stroked over Ann's flat belly, stroking and encouraging -- there wasn't anything there yet, but that wasn't going to stay the case for very long, was it? 

"Just let your hunger take over. There's so much delicious food here, and you get to eat just as much of it as you want." Kotomi grinned. "Well, as much as  _ I _ want, really. I know you just want so badly to make me happy." Now that they were thick in it, deep in the paint, Kotomi allowed her natural dominant instincts to push to the forefront. Ann had already surrendered herself to her girlfriend; she was even surrendering her very body, her figure, her  _ future _ to Kotomi's pleasures and whims. If Ann was willing to do that, Kotomi felt she could safely take a much more firm hand in things. 

The hand on Ann's belly let fingertips drift downward, closer to the apex of her thighs, but certainly not all the way there. Suggestive more than anything, as if connecting her pussy and her belly; filling one was going to lead to filling the other anyway, since Kotomi had promised another visit to the Velvet Room. The image of taking a stuffed, full, rounded-belly Ann to the Velvet Room and railing her silly popped into Kotomi's mind, and she had to stifle the moan that threatened to rise by biting harshly down on her lower lip. 

All in due time.

\---

Ann’s mouth was stuffed and preoccupied with her frantic chewing as Kotomi shifted into full on dom mode and started laying it on as thick as the cake Ann was starting to shove down her gullet. Kotomi’s teases made Ann’s heart race - and the suggestive strokes to her tummy made her blushing cheeks redouble in their redness even  _ before _ Kotomi started sliding lower, confidently stroking from her rail-thin belly to just a bit below her waist. Gliding, dexterous fingertips even through the layers of fabric Ann wore - the touches made her gasp quietly. 

She filled herself on cake - fork up, fork down every few seconds. Big bites each time, genuinely trying not to spill even a  _ single _ crumb, just like she’d told Kotomi. Each swallow a huge throatful going down to fill her belly. 

“I-It’s  _ so good! _ ” Ann practically squealed with a grin, mouth finally free for a moment after a near minute of constantly scarfing down forkfuls. “The base is so huge and thick and fluffy and melts in my mouth, a-and there’s still  _ so much _ cream cheese inside! And all the frosting, and it’s so  _ rich  _ \- i-it feels like there’s a whole extra slice stacked on top just because there’s so  _ much! _ ” Her sweet tooth was so utterly enthralled she was practically talking like a commercial. Her fork ripped off another piece, and those big, plump lips of hers wrapped around it the second she brought it back to her mouth. So sweet! So fluffy! So much fucking  _ chocolate! _

She looked down at the hand rubbing against her midsection. “I’m gonna…. gonna do it, Kotomi. Gonna eat so much for you. As much as I can.” Another delicious bite, frantic and messy chewing, and a big swallow. “You really want me to… to get all  _ fat _ , huh?” Determination and that desire to please her girlfriend had won out - Ann was laying her very body on the line and leaving it to be putty in Kotomi’s hands and lusts.

And then there was what Kotomi had just said - ‘As much as  _ I _ want, really.’ Ohhhh. Ann’s belly… had to have a limit at some point, right? She’d stuffed away so many sweets during the first buffet trip and had been left feeling sore and full all night - and Kotomi had already said in no uncertain terms she wanted Ann to push  _ past that _ and eat even more. How much would Kotomi want before her seemingly-insatiable lusts were finally… well, satiated? How full did she want to see Ann’s belly get? Could her belly even  _ handle  _ that much?

It was a little exciting for Ann to think about.

She’d already been munching away at that enormous first slice of cake for a couple minutes, but that size was just so much she barely looked like she’d even made a fucking  _ dent _ in it….

\---

Kotomi grinned at her girlfriend's gushing praise of the food; Ann hadn't been quiet about her adoration of the quality of the sweets the last time, and it only made it hotter to know that Ann really did adore the food she stuffed herself with. That made the whole process easier, right? Playing to Ann's sweet tooth helped Kotomi convince her that it would be totally fine to just keep on eating. Keep on giving herself what she wanted. Indulging.

Kotomi really didn't have to do all that much convincing, let's be honest.

"You're gonna eat  _ so _ much, Ann, I know. You're gonna stuff yourself, see just how far you can push the limits of your appetite. Just for me. So you can get all nice and soft and fat." Just for you, Kotomi. Well, not entirely for her -- Ann adored the act of feasting on sweets, no doubt -- but the idea of pushing her limits was, in fact, all for Kotomi. 

Kotomi leaned closer, bringing her lips to Ann's ear, keeping her voice at a throaty whisper; they were already rather secluded and out of the way, but it still seemed like better safe than sorry. No need to go and draw any extra attention to the two of them. "It's so fucking hot to watch you eat, Ann. Don't stop, okay? Don't hold back even a little. There's so much more cake, you've barely started ... you have so far to go before this flat little tummy starts to bulge out." Ann hadn't protested Kotomi's shift toward dominance, and she took that as a sign that it was absolutely the right tack. The busty blonde was doing this all for her girlfriend, after all, suggesting a natural submission; why not take advantage of that? Push her desire to please right along with the bounds of her belly.

One hand stayed on Ann's belly, but her left reached over to scoop up some of the extra-rich frosting, bringing it to her girlfriend's lips. She didn't wait for Ann to lick it off, however, opting instead to simply thrust it between those plush cushions, i _ nsisting _ that Ann eat what Kotomi gave her. "Lick it clean, babe. Let's pick up the pace a little, hm? I know your belly has so much more room to fill." Not that they were on a tight schedule or anything; they had the whole afternoon to spend stuffing Ann until she couldn't possibly eat another bite. Until Kotomi decided she was finally satisfied. 

Of course, this was only going to be the first session of many to come, if Kotomi had her way. One stuffing would surely lead to excellent results, but Kotomi's tastes ran quite a bit further than that.

\---

“Mmmph!  _ Mmm. _ Kotomi, it’sh sho good!” Ann struggled to speak through her mouthfuls of fluffy cake. It was genuinely  _ so _ fucking delicious - Ann knew that already from how much she had stuffed her face with at the last buffet trip. But fuck, it was tasting even better now, wasn’t it? Maybe it was because, like, she already knew the taste and had been able to feel the anticipation and build-up of getting to dip into that sweet treat again? Maybe it was because - fuck, who was she kidding? It was because  _ now _ she had Kotomi sitting right there, encouraging her. Nestled up against her girlfriend as she touched and teased her. That already-heavenly dessert tasted so, so much sweeter because she was  _ getting her girlfriend off _ by eating it. 

The airy, soft taste of the chocolate cake itself, mixed with how  _ deeply _ she had to bite just to get through the thick layers of frosting - and then the sweet filling spilling against her tongue! So many incredible flavor sensations with each mouthwatering bite and it tasted even  _ better _ than it had the last time! “ _ Mmmph~ _ ”. An adorable smile on her lips as she chewed away with her cheeks bulged with cake. Those bright baby blue eyes practically sparked with joy, and her thighs clenched before her whole body  _ shuddered _ with pure bliss, from her toes to the top of her head. Her hips  _ wiggled _ a bit!

She looked really fucking cute.

Ann’s chewing slowed down and her eyes turned to curiously glance at Kotomi as she felt hot breath splash against her ear. Teasing. Hot and  _ heavy _ teasing, reminding Ann that she was there to stuff herself for Kotomi’s pleasure, and that made her body shudder a little bit again.

And…  _ nnn _ . Kotomi… Kotomi wanted Ann’s tummy to ‘ _ bulge _ ’. How much would that take? How many sweets, how many calories, would Ann have to shovel down before her very  _ gut _ was forcibly and  _ visibly _ stretched and swollen and expanded with how much it was made to hold? Even at the last buffet trip, she’d felt sore and full of pressure when everything was over, but her  _ waistline _ hadn’t increased!

Ann gulped. That… that would be a  _ lot _ of cake!

Most of her first piece was gone by now. She swallowed and let her mouth remain empty for the first time in minutes so she could speak clearly again. “‘B-Bulge ou’-?  _ mmph! _ ” Her eyes widened as those fingers that had been approaching her mouth didn’t wait, and slid right past her pillowy lips… and then her gaze narrowed to half-lidded in another spasm of flavorful bliss. Frosting!

And Ann did just as ordered - delicious, delicious vanilla frosting against her tongue as she wetly licked against Kotomi’s fingers. Those beautiful lips, wrapped around Kotomi’s fingers, vibrated with pleasure as she let out a drawn out, hunger-fueled “ _ Mmm! _ ” God, it was so fucking rich, and Kotomi had taken a decent scoop off of Ann’s cake - there were surely several hundred calories just in it  _ alone _ . Fattening and thick and delicious and utter junk, all of it filling her belly as she messily licked away at Kotomi’s fingers. And - if Kotomi  _ really _ wanted Ann’s tummy to bulge - sure to have such a blatantly-noticeable effect on her poor waistline soon.

And it tasted so fucking good!

\---

Shoving her fingers into Ann's mouth and having the busty beauty obediently lick them clean until not a trace of the delicious, calorie-filled frosting was left ... oh, that was wonderful. Ann didn't seem to even blink at the confident, dominant way Kotomi treated her, which in turn only turned Kotomi on even more. It was just so fucking hot the way Ann adored every single bite, every little intricacy of the taste of the richly-made cake, how she clearly gloried in the taste ... and there was still so much more to come! 

Kotomi could hardly wait, but she wasn't going to hurry the other girl too much, even though her libido nearly insisted on it. She was getting pretty damned warm and wet between her own thighs.

"That's right. I want to see your belly nice and round. Maybe it won't happen this time, but you're going to do your very best to eat everything I want you to eat." It wasn't a question; Kotomi increasingly spoke with confidence, with the surety of someone completely in control. "But I'm sure a few visits, a few sessions of stuffing my girl as full of the richest, most fattening sweets she can find will start to have a very nice effect on this shamefully flat tummy." She gave said tummy a pat as she withdrew her fingers from Ann's mouth, letting her return properly to the pile of cake still left on her plate.

"Keep going, Ann. There's still so much more food to try, so many more delicious treats to taste." Fortunately Kotomi had finished her own meal rather quickly, because she found it harder and harder to take her attention away from her girlfriend, as well as her hands away from Ann's wonderfully curved body. Fingers caressed over Ann's big, plump tits, they stroked over her flat belly ... but it wasn't going to be staying flat for long, was it? Not if Kotomi had her way.

And Kotomi very much intended to get her way.

"Eat for me. It tastes sooooo good, doesn't it? All that delicious richness, all those wonderful flavors, and you can have just as much as you can handle. You can stuff yourself to your heart's content. No guilt. No worries. Just  _ eat _ , Ann."

\---

She swallowed every last trace of thick frosting Kotomi had coated her fingers in until they slid right back out, and poor, overwhelmed Ann was left panting. It was more than just how fucking good that frosting tasted though, wasn’t it, Ann? Kotomi had shoved her fingers right in and told Ann what she wanted - insistent. Not  _ asking _ . She wanted to see Ann with a full, round belly, so she would  _ get  _ Ann with a full, round belly. It wasn’t a matter of ‘if’, it was a matter of  _ ‘when’ _ \- when would Ann finish her plate? When would she go back to the dessert table for more sweets? When would Ann’s tummy break the threshold and bulge out as it started to surge past her waist? It was that level of dominance that left Ann a little wobbly in her seat as Kotomi slipped away and went back to pressing on her tummy.

“O-Ohhhh~.” With a shaky hand, Ann tightened the grip on her fork, and plunged right back. “Sho mush more!” her cake-muffled mouth repeated after Kotomi. “I-I want all of it!”

And so! She ate.

Ann ate as Kotomi roamed over her body - the ever-suggestive touches to her tummy, before making her shudder again as fingers caressed at her tits -  _ nnf _ . So much pale, gorgeous cleavage for Kotomi to touch and explore - and to make Ann light up just a bit with each touch. Even  _ light brushes _ of fingertips against those overly-sensitive mounds were noticeable - and made Ann wiggle her hips in her seat again. Just a little. “Kotomi~. Sh-Shomeone might  _ shee!”  _ It was half a whine and half a tease - made all the cuter with the cake in her mouth slurring her words. Surely there was  _ some _ amount of danger in mixing erogenous zones with fetishistic food stuffing.

Just another minute passed before Ann was able to bring that final forkful of delectable cake to her lips in one last delicious, flavor-filled bite. Slow chewing. Savoring it. Half-moaning with her “Mmm”s before finally swallowing it down with one last gulp. She let out a relieved exhale, and her left hand went down to pat at her tummy gently. Still so flat. Still so  _ fit. _

Well! There were still three gargantuan pieces of cake left on her plate.

Her hand rested atop Kotomi’s, warm skin against skin, and Ann guided her gently as they stroked and rubbed at her belly over the fabric of her blouse. Her head turned to the left to meet Kotomi’s eyes. “H-How big do you want my belly to get, Kotomi?” Ann said with that devilish teasing tone from before - the same one she’d used when calling herself Kotomi’s ‘fat girlfriend’. “I’m gonna stuff it with so much just for you, okay?” Stroke, stroke. “Even if it… if it  _ hurts _ .” Stroke. “Even if I f-feel like I can’t take any more!” Stroke. “So you need to tell me  _ exactly _ how big and swollen a-and…  _ fat _ you want me to get.”

And just as she finished speaking, still stroking all the while, her right hand started tearing right into that next piece - perfect and plump and untouched and utterly colossal.

Her fork was moving a lot faster. 

\---

Kotomi wasn't shy about touching her girlfriend, not even in public. Stroking her belly, even drifting up to tease her big tits with a caress or a quick squeeze, she adored Ann's body and she loved every chance she got to show it. Every inch of Ann was gorgeous, flawless perfection; she just wanted to add a number of extra inches for her to enjoy. 

"You're right ... I suppose I should be careful when I tease those big, fat, sensitive tits of yours," she breathed into Ann's ear, unable to pull herself away from the beautiful blonde. She just couldn't resist -- the little wiggles and squirming, the soft noises Ann made, it was too much!

Fuck, if Kotomi thought she could get away with it, she'd shove one hand down the front of her jeans and fuck herself to a quick orgasm.  _ Fuck _ it was so hot to watch Ann eat, to hear those nigh-orgasmic moans as she swallowed bite after bite of rich sweetness, and especially to hear Ann respond positively to Kotomi's dominant encouragement.

She grinned as Ann rested her hand atop Kotomi's own, stroking her belly while she asked for specifics. "You'll keep eating until I say you're done," Kotomi all but purred, her own arousal skyrocketing to be discussing such things so openly. Such things she only allowed herself to explore in her fantasies before this moment; she never thought the slim model might actually be interested in trying such things in reality! "No matter how full you get. Even if you think you can't eat another bite, you'll keep going as long as I want you to. You'll do it just for me, you'll throw away this perfect, model-thin body just because it would make me happy." 

Kotomi poured on the dominance, her confidence building more and more as it only seemed to arouse Ann when she got going like that. "Keep going. There's so much more of that sweet, delicious cake left, and I don't want to see a crumb left, if that means you need to lick your plate clean. You have a long way to go before you'll be my big, fat girlfriend ... I want you to keep eating until you pop the buttons on this shirt." The buttoned one she wore just beneath her open jacket. "Understand? I don't care how much food it takes, I want you to keep stuffing your fat face until your shirt just can't handle it anymore." Fuck, so much? Even that huge piece of cake left her belly just as trim and flat ... how much food would that take? How many sweets would Ann have to cram between her plump lips? 

Kotomi couldn't wait to find out. 

"Eat for me, Ann. Just for me."

\---

Ann’s hand resting atop Kotomi’s, the both of them pressing down on her belly in tandem, felt so warm and nice and intimate… but also so  _ incredibly _ lewd. All the implications those touches and strokes carried flared up images in Ann’s mind - images of her stomach so big and round but still getting  _ bigger _ as she crammed more fattening sweets past her lips, while all the while Kotomi’s hand continued to explore, almost  _ possessively _ , pressing into and rubbing the generous, full curve of her new belly jutting out so blatantly from her trim form. They both kept stroking - a bit above her navel, down over her womb and waist, tantalizingly teasing dipping lower between her thighs but not yet. 

Gosh, that hand! Ann could tell that it wasn’t enough for Kotomi to just  _ watch _ her eat and  _ watch _ her belly plump out - she knew Kotomi wanted to  _ feel _ it too. Feel the way it softened and then stretched and pushed out from her. Gurgling and complaining with its overstuffed contents - but still going! Making it full and fatter, so  _ much _ for Kotomi to touch.

‘Eat for me,’ Kotomi had commanded, and Ann nodded back frantically.

Between all of Ann’s frantic chews, she angled her gaze downward, gazing past the generous valley of her own cleavage to look at her hand atop Kotomi’s, at her still oh-so-trim belly, and at her blouse. P-Pop the buttons on it?! Oh, god. She… she would be  _ huge _ before that happened!

And Ann shuddered. All in due time. Maybe less time than expected - she was eating with so much more vigor now. Faster, with larger bites. Tearing away at that second piece. She’d savored the first piece, and it was wonderful, but now? She was diving right into it, like she dove into everything that caught her eye and excited her. Eating so much, all for Kotomi.

A brief break - a messy, loud, overexerted swallow -“ _ Mmph! _ ” - that made her throat visibly round out and  _ bulge _ from just how much cake she’d stuffed down it - a bulge that slowly, lewdly rolled down her throat before falling into her tummy. A shaky exhale, and then she spoke: “This wouldn’t be as fun for you if I was just  _ any _ plain girl, would it, Kotomi? You want it with  _ me.  _ You really want me to… to just throw away this  _ perfect _ body I worked  _ so hard _ for.” Her fork stabbed into the cake with another messy burst of cream cheese, and she took another oversized bite - again, the taste made her squeal in joy - while her hand squeezed down on Kotomi’s, making the both of them take a firm grip on Ann’s flat tummy.

“You’re  _ sho _ cruel~!”

\---

It was hot to watch Ann eat, to see the way she gloried over each bite, to hear the moans and gushing she did over the taste ... but it was much better to feel it. To keep a hand on her tummy, to feel the way her hips squirmed, the heat of her body -- it was an experience that spoke to all of Kotomi's senses, and she absolutely couldn't get enough of it. Good thing she had picked an out of the way booth, so people were less likely to notice the way she clung to her girlfriend, cooing words into her ear while Ann stuffed herself.

And oh, was she ever stuffing herself. Faster this time, she noted. Her hunger still obviously unsated, her desire to please Kotomi burning just as hot as ever, just like the heat between Kotomi's thighs.  _ Fuck _ was she ever turned on. 

But she grew even more aroused with Ann's words.

"Yes, of course it's best with you, Ann. This thin body you worked so hard for, staying so nice and thin so you can be a model ... and you're throwing it all away. Just for me. Just to make me happy." Oh, she gushed. "You're eating and eating, not just because you love the cake, but because you want to get so nice and round and *fat* just for me." Her hand squeezed Ann's belly; it was still flat for the time being, but she knew it wouldn't be staying that way for too long. Not at the rate Ann was eating now. 

"Nothing cruel about it ... you never had to say yes. You never had to agree to this. You could have said 'no, Kotomi, my modeling is important to me so I can't stuff myself with cake just to please you.'" Her voice raised a little to mimic Ann's bubbly tones. "But you barely even hesitated. You want to eat for me. You want to surrender your body to me, so I can change it in ways that are just to make me happy." Kotomi giggled, her fingertips daring to drift as low as they ever had, mere centimeters from her skirt-covered pussy. "Well, if you really want to make your Kotomi happy, you're going to have to eat so, so much more. Let's see if your belly gets any rounder after you finish all of this wonderful, delicious cake, hm?"

\---

Kotomi turned Ann’s teasing right back around on her, and it made Ann shudder. Would she be busy stuffing her face with cake if Kotomi hadn’t suggested it in the first place? Of course not - but that didn’t change the fact that Ann was loving it. That she was working _so_ _hard_ to fatten up her thin body for Kotomi’s pleasure. That she could have said no at any time but was still going through with it - ruining her body to indulge her sweet tooth and to sate her girlfriend’s lust. She was giving _everything_ over to Kotomi, and it made her feel so good.

Kotomi’s hand drifted down, so, so close to reaching between her thighs, and Ann’s breath hitched… even as Kotomi refused to plunge any further just yet. Just  _ teasing _ . A reminder of what was in store after she stuffed herself silly.  _ That  _ place. Kotomi’s wonderful, beautiful cock. Just that firm reminder was still enough to make Ann’s tight-clad thighs rub together, and to eke out a nervous little nod at Kotomi. 

She ate.

She ate oh so much - mouth seemingly filled to the brim at a constant, what with each oversized bite of fluffy cake she stuffed past her plump lips and crammed down her throat. Barely ceasing. The second piece was gone in half the time of the first, and she didn’t take a break or even  _ slow down _ as she moved onto the third, her fork damn near a blur. Constant clinking and light scrapes of fork against plate. Her hand remained intertwined with Kotomi’s all the while, following behind closely as her girlfriend explored her filling belly, stroking and touching and caressing. 

And as Ann stuffed herself like a woman possessed, as she felt her appetite be quelled and her stomach get fuller and fuller... there was a clear layer of extra plushness starting to press out of that taut, trim belly. Barely noticeable. Not even visible under her blouse. Ann herself didn’t even notice that little bloat - though she certainly felt how full her gut was getting - but those exploratory, dexterous fingers of Kotomi’s, pressing into Ann’s tummy? Oh, they would surely feel it.

The third piece vanished, even faster than the second, though she didn’t dive right into that fourth and final piece. There was hesitation, maybe a bit of  _ nervousness _ in her eye, as she took a moment to look down at it and catch her breath with deep pants. Her fork trembled a little bit as she lowered it to her plate once more - and fucking  _ moaned like a whore _ as she took the first bite.

Still so delicious. 

She ate, though it was clear that extra boost of vigor was slowing down just a hint. It was hard to blame the girl, so eager to please - those pieces were absolutely enormous, after all, and Ann had swallowed  _ three _ of them in just a few minutes! Ann’s thoughts flickered - how many calories had that been? At least a thousand, but… surely more. Two thousand? Three? More? And Ann had been scarfing them down like they were  _ nothing _ . Cramming them down her throat  _ so  _ quickly, all of it stuffed into her poor belly at such a blistering fast pace!

And in the process, her stomach reached its capacity and had to  _ stretch _ . That subtle hint of tummy paunch was getting less subtle - pressing outwards to meet Kotomi’s fingers more firmly. A little bit  _ bigger _ , a little bit  _ softer _ . Fuck, a little  _ rounder _ . Just like Kotomi wanted. Just like Kotomi had commanded.

When that last bite vanished down her gut, Ann’s trembling arm dropped her fork onto her crumb-coated plate with a loud clatter. “Oh, g-geeze,” she said with a whine. 

She felt… full. Really, really full. Her frantic pace meant she had barely been registering how filled she was getting, until all that cake stuffed into her gut caught up to her at once - out of nowhere, that dull sensation of fullness multiplied into her tummy feeling  _ very _ full, and so  _ sore _ . Too much cake in too little time - she had just been so, so eager to please Kotomi! And she was already paying the price for it - her gaze flickered down to her midsection. That little bit of softness, that tiny  _ bloat _ bunching up and rounding out her blouse just a tiny bit… it was barely noticeable, but it was  _ there _ , currently giving Kotomi a little  _ extra _ to explore and squeeze, and it made Ann’s heart race. 

She was already painfully, achingly full, and she wasn’t anywhere  _ close _ to popping those buttons! It had only been a few  _ minutes! _

Maybe… maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe she’d been too eager to please her girlfriend. Literally bitten off more than she could chew.

“K…  _ Kotomiiiiiiii _ ?” Ann whined, exhausted and… a little bit  _ pouty _ . Her head raised up to meet Kotomi’s gaze - those blue eyes had gone back to flickering and struggling with a fresh wave of doubt as her plump lower lip quivered. Her hand, right alongside Kotomi’s, rubbed at her full, sore tummy. “I-I know all those things I said, b-but… but I don’t know if I can eat any  _ mooooooore _ .”

\---

It was mesmerizing, almost. Watching Ann truly go to town on the cake remaining on her plate, watching her attacking the remaining piles of sweet calories with gusto. Ann wanted to eat, both because of the flavor as well as because it made Kotomi happy. Although, let's be honest, making Kotomi happy was kind of an understatement; getting to bear witness to this, getting Ann's submission made her beyond happy. Ecstatic. Aroused beyond measure. Good thing she hadn't opted for a skirt, else she'd leave a stain on the seat when she got up.

All the while, her hand on Ann's belly felt it beginning to grow taut. Felt it beginning to grow fuller. Finally, those thousands of calories had an effect on her girlfriend, spurring little moans of delight from the observer, cooing sweet encouragements into Ann's ear. "Just like that." "Keep going for me." "It tastes so wonderful, doesn't it? Don't stop." 

It wasn't much, but Ann's belly began to round out. Just a little. Hardly enough to see, but certainly enough for all-too-attentive Kotomi to feel, and she wanted more. This was just the beginning! This was just the start of what she longed to see, what she longed to feel! This was only the first plate; there were so many more sweets to sample, more richness to pour down Ann's gullet.

Only for Ann to start whining.

"You can eat more, and you will. I didn't tell you to stop. You aren't even  _ close _ to popping the buttons on your blouse." Kotomi's voice took on a stern tone, some cross between a domme and a mother chastising her unruly child who refuses to eat her vegetables. Or, uh, dessert, in this case. "You said you were going to do your best, and I'm holding you to that." There wasn't any room for disagreement, or even compromise; Kotomi intended to get exactly what she wanted out of her girlfriend. Her fingers stroked emphatically over the little rounding of Ann's belly. She had a hunch it was sensitive, and she played into that for a moment, before pulling away.

"Plus, I still see quite a few crumbs. I want that plate  _ cleaned. _ I'll bring you some more; move for a second." Kotomi shimmied her way out of the booth, rising to her feet. "I expect that plate to be  _ perfectly _ clean when I get back." Thus, Kotomi moved off, heading toward the tables creaking under the weight of the vast variety of desserts. Hmm. What to get.

\---

Ann only stared back at Kotomi with those big blue eyes, lip quivering pathetically, as Kotomi chastised her. She  _ had _ tried her best! But that cake was just so… the pieces were too big! The frosting was too thick and rich! And her belly could only hold so much at once! 

“B-But-!  _ Nnn.”  _ Her protest trailed off into an aroused, shaky little moan as Kotomi rubbed so firmly over that slight tummy swell. It  _ was _ sensitive - there was just so much packed into it! Just a little bit stretched, a little bit taut, and a  _ lot _ sore. Those little strokes stirred up her belly’s contents and left Ann all shaky and squirming. Just a little. From getting her  _ belly rubbed _ .

And then Kotomi squished herself out of the booth, and Ann’s eyes widened a bit. “M-More?! Wait, K-Kotomi-!” But she was already sauntering off to the desserts table, leaving Ann all by herself with a plate covered in cake crumbs and stray traces of thick, creamy frosting. A plate that Kotomi wanted Ann to clean off.  _ Perfectly  _ clean off. 

Not a crumb, Ann had promised. She gulped. 

She wanted to do it for Kotomi - and  _ fuck _ , yeah, the lingering traces on her tongue reminded her that that cake definitely still tasted wonderful even with her poor belly so stuffed, but… but!

“Nngh.” A muffled groan. Ann looked to the desserts table but couldn’t see Kotomi amongst the swarms of stock traders and TV producers. Back down to her plate.

Again, she shakily grabbed her fork. She scraped it sideways along her plate, awkwardly spooning up what crumbs she could and lifting them to her lips, swallowing them with a tiny moan. It wasn’t very steady - the small ones would slip through the gaps of her fork or just be crushed or torn underneath.

Well. She could always….

Her cheeks blushed, and her head swung for a moment. Nobody… really seemed to be paying her any mind.

Her hands were so damn wobbly as they both took a hold on the sides of her plate, making those little chocolate crumbs dance around a little bit on the surface. Another moment’s hesitation before she angled it, just a little bit, and lowered her head to meet it.

With a whine, her  _ tongue _ scraped across the plate - licking up those last, delectable crumbs and the thick layers of rich frosting and cream cheese, all of it joining the rest of the cake stuffed into her belly. She could hear tiny  _ squeaks _ from her wet tongue rubbing firmly against glass, and it made the poor thing’s cheeks flush even  _ redder _ . She felt like she was fucking  _ debasing _ herself.

She kinda was.

Lick. Lick. Whine. Whine. Repeated motions - she had to move her arms and readjust the plate again and again for her tongue to cover all of it, the damn thing was so enormous. If anyone had seen, she hadn’t even noticed with her vision filled as it was. 

When Kotomi returned, that plate was practically  _ sparkling _ … and Ann’s face was buried into her arms atop the table. “ _ So full….” _

_ \--- _

Kotomi lingered at the dessert table for a little while, both to give Ann time to lick her plate clean -- which she knew the blonde would, as obedient as she'd been thus far -- as well as to pull herself together. It was almost overwhelming, sitting next to her girlfriend and watching her stuff herself and stroking her belly and hearing her moans, knowing she was doing it all for Kotomi ... there was a decidedly warm and wet feeling between her thighs, and she needed to take a few moments away just to get herself under control so she didn't fucking cum there on the spot. 

Who knew she was even capable of that? Apparently watching her girlfriend stuff herself was one of her biggest kinks, and she had no idea.

In due time, however, Kotomi returned to the table. She had opted not for one huge plate full of a lot of the same thing but a small variety held on two plates, along with a bowl she cradled carefully, looking for all the world like she might spill the whole armload of food onto the floor. She managed to bring it back to the table, however, settling everything down carefully. "It's better to make sure there's a variety. Wouldn't want you to get worn out just eating the same thing."

And, oh, what a variety. Luscious chocolate-frosted cupcakes. A handful of sweet fruit tarts: lemon, apple, blueberry. A long chocolate, cream-filled eclaire. A few pastries: icing-covered doughnuts, gooey bear claws, cinnamon buns. The bowl held a banana pudding, topped with crumbled sugar cookies. 

It was a lot of food, to be sure. It was enough to feed a whole family searching for desserts, but Kotomi brought it specifically for her girlfriend to devour, and like it or not, Ann was going to do exactly that; Kotomi wasn't going to let her out of things easily.

Her eyes lit on the cleaned plate, and she smiled as she settled back into the booth at Ann's side. "Oh, so you did lick it clean. Good girl, I knew you would. I certainly hope you have plenty of room left, because your buttons aren't even straining yet." Which, for the record, Kotomi hadn't said would be when they were finished; that was just the initial goal she said to shoot for. Who knows how long they'd be at it?

\---

The clinking of plates against the table got Ann to lift her face back up to look towards Kotomi… and her eyes widened again at not just the variety, but the sheer  _ amount _ Kotomi had brought. Oh  _ fuck _ , that was so much! It… it looked  _ so _ good, but there was no way her tummy could handle all of it! 

Kotomi squeezed her way back into the booth, and then it registered in Ann’s brain that she was  _ trapped _ now - wall on one side of her, Kotomi on the other, and a whole  _ feast _ of desserts on the table. All intended for her.

All meant to be stuffed into her gut.

If Ann had  _ any _ room left, she sure didn’t feel it. Her tummy felt fuller and more strained than it ever had - even more than it had after the first buffet trip. 

That pouty lower lip was still wobbling in complaint. “Kotomi,” Ann cried out. “I really  _ want _ to. It looks sooooo good, and I really, really want to make you happy. But there’s so much!” Her eyes scanned over the vast assortment of sweets. That enormous eclair leaking cream, the huge pudding bowl. Fuck, she’d even brought those lemon tarts that Ann had been dying to try! 

But… she just couldn’t! She couldn’t possibly! There was no way!

“My tummy… really hurts.” Her sparkling gaze turned from the sweet, fattening dishes to look into Kotomi's eyes again - while putting on her best pitiful, kicked puppy impression with her plump, pursed, pouting lips. “W-We can try again another time, riiiiight?”

\---

To be completely fair to Ann, she had already eaten quite a lot of cake, and the sheer amount of sweets Kotomi returned with was staggering. Had to be an easy ten thousand calories on the table, if not considerably more, and Kotomi very much intended for her girlfriend to eat every last crumb. Every little bit going straight into the blonde's gut. 

Kotomi settled in, trapping Ann within the booth and with such a dessert feast in front of her. Ann's whining and pouting, however, drew a frown from the bespectacled girl, who reached over to press a hand over Ann's lightly-rounded belly, squeezing emphatically. "Oh, you're not done, Ann. I don't really care how full you think you are." Kotomi had sounded steadily more dominant as time passed, but that note in her voice grew all the colder and harder as she chastised her girlfriend. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm done. You are going to eat everything I put in front of you." No room for discussion, or compromise; Kotomi was in control, and she wasn't about to relinquish that control whatsoever.

"You're going to eat right through that pain. You're going to keep stuffing yourself, because I know that you can, and it's what I want." Kotomi was in charge. It was her desire that truly mattered, after all; Ann had already agreed to what Kotomi wanted, and there was no chance she was going to let the beautiful busty blonde weasel out of things. 

"I paid a lot of money so you can eat these delicious sweets, and you're going to keep eating them until I say you can stop." The hand on Ann's belly squeezed a bit more tightly, fingers sinking in, before she ripped that long, chocolate-covered, cream-filled eclair in half -- it was too big to manage easily in one piece! -- and brought it to Ann's plump, pouty lips. Insistent. Kotomi wasn't backing down, not even a little. "Now quit complaining, keep eating, and stuff yourself into being the fat girlfriend I  _ deserve _ ."

\---

And Kotomi squeezed down on Ann’s straining tummy, and her tone dropped - icy cold. Chastising. Almost a little bit  _ threatening _ . And while Ann listened to Kotomi laying down her law, that firm grip on her little paunch left her whimpering the entire time. So sore and sensitive, Kotomi’s fingers felt like they were  _ stirring up _ all the cake stuffed inside! “ _ Nnnn!  _ K-Kotomi!” poor Ann  _ squealed _ , eyes squinting down tight in arousal, thighs rubbing together. Wh-Why did this feel so  _ good _ ?!

Ohhh. She… she really didn’t have a choice, huh? Kotomi had her pinned and trapped and was fully intent on holding her to  _ everything _ she had promised. Intent on shoveling every crumb into her belly. She didn’t care whether Ann wanted it or not - she’d pretty much said as much. Kotomi just wanted what  _ she _ wanted. She wanted Ann to reach her limit. She wanted Ann to get fuller and bigger and  _ fatter _ , no matter what it took, no matter how much it would hurt Ann’s aching belly. 

What Ann wanted didn’t  _ matter _ . Her low, commanding tone! The sharp, fierce look in her eyes under those glasses! Kotomi had control over everything. Control over  _ Ann _ and her very body.  _ Everything _ was for Kotomi.

It made Ann’s cunt drool into her panties. 

A sharper squeal as Kotomi squeezed more  _ insistently  _ \- like one final reminder to Ann of what was in store for her tummy - before Ann felt a thick chocolate eclair pressing  _ firmly _ and  _ insistently _ to her mouth. Like she was being made to give it a kiss. Oh, goodness! The little taste Ann could get right there from it - the chocolate, just as rich and thick as the cake had been! The plump steamed dough that shoved into her lips, so thick and soft! The drooling mess of white custard pouring out of it, flowing against her mouth - some staining her jaw, but so much flowing past her lips and giving a taste of beautiful, wonderful vanilla! Her eyes squinted, her bright red cheeks made her look so defeated and embarrassed and humiliated. That pastry looked so  _ ridiculous _ shoved to her mouth like that - overlapping the whole of her lips and, from Kotomi’s angle, hiding most of the lower half of her face from view.

It smelled so good! It tasted so good! She wanted it! She wanted it so bad, but she couldn't possibly...!

There was a moment of quiet hesitation before Ann opened her mouth just wide enough to let the leaking eclair tip press inside, and she started chew, chewing away, with Kotomi’s firm grip on the other end keeping it steady. “ _ Mmm~! Mmmph. Mmmmmmph…!”  _ Girlish, squealing moans, again muffled by the sheer amount of dessert shoved into her mouth at once. Chew. Swallow. Again did hearts practically flicker in Ann’s eyes, she was so wonderfully overwhelmed by taste. Thick rivulets of cream flowed down into her throat, spilling inside with each bite. She worked down the length of the eclair, moaning the whole while - it was so good! It tasted so good, and it  _ felt _ so good to just… give in!

It didn't take too long for Ann's lips to meet Kotomi's fingers. So much cream had splattered  _ everywhere _ \- spilling across Ann's stained lips, rolling down into her ample cleavage. She pried that last bite from Kotomi's hands with another moan, and her custard-splattered lips kissed against Kotomi's fingers. So rich and decadent and delicious. Another treat filling her belly. Just as good as the cake. 

"You… you really wanna ruin me, huh?" Ann said with a teasing, content smile. 

Oh goodness, yes, did it hurt. Her jaw hurt from chewing so much. Her cheeks hurt from bulging so full. Her overfull tummy had to contend with another treat cramming its way in with all that cake. 

But it hurt so good. 

Ann licked that excess cream off Kotomi's fingers - each little, tiny trace more to the pile into her burgeoning gut. When it was gone, and Kotomi's hand was sparkling clean, she licked her lips. 

"Do it.  _ Ruin me _ . Fuck, Kotomi. You have no idea how good it tastes. I want it all! I want it all so much." She took a breath, brought a finger between her tits to gather some of the excess custard that had pooled there, and moaned as she brought it to her lips and licked it clean. She spoke again: "I starved myself for so long. Not just today, but all the time. Fuck my agency, fuck their diets. I just want to  _ eat _ ."

No backing down this time!

"It's gonna hurt. It's gonna be a struggle. You're gonna have to push me. But I'll do it all for you. So I can be your beautiful, huge, fat girlfriend."

\---

"I'm going to  _ ruin _ you." Fuck, if this wasn't the hottest thing Kotomi had ever been a part of. It felt wonderful, it felt *amazing* to seize control, to enforce her will and desires over her girlfriend. Kotomi wanted Ann to eat, to stuff herself beyond anything Ann had ever thought herself capable, and that's exactly what was going to happen. No matter what. Kotomi's tastes were extreme, excessive, but given Ann's permission and submission, Kotomi would see them come to fruition.

She fed that eclair half to Ann, bite by bite, getting some of the cream all over her fingers in the process, but Ann was so kind to lick her hand clean like the good, obedient girl she was. "This body you've worked so hard for is  _ gone _ . You are going to eat and eat until there's no chance of you ever being a model ever again." Throwing away her future. Just for Kotomi's pleasure. Well, not  _ just _ for Kotomi; Ann clearly adored the opportunity to truly sate her hunger, to stop denying herself what she really wanted. Perhaps there had always been a fat girl on the inside for Ann, and she finally decided to stop denying the truth.

This wasn't some Velvet Room cognition. This wasn't some fuck-around playtime where Ann could experiment with being fat first. No, they went for it right away for real, and the consequences were equally real. Was that why it was so fucking hot? So much more than Kotomi ever expected? Her panties were fucking soaked, no question about it. 

"So much food, and it's all for you. So many different flavors, so much rich sweetness. Fuck, Ann, you've already devoured so fucking much, thousands of calories, but it's just the fucking  _ start _ . You're going to get so fucking nice and fat just for me." No requests. No entreaties. Kotomi simply spoke the truth of what was going to happen, and it was Ann's responsibility merely to obey and eat. 

Kotomi played her part with encouragements, with commands, and with copious, ample attention paid to Ann's gently rounding tummy. It had begun to swell out, but only slightly; hardly even noticeable if one weren't stroking it directly the way Kotomi did, rubbing and touching and occasionally squeezing to drive home just how much it had grown ... and how much more it had to go. 

"Finish the eclair. And then I got you some of those lemon tarts you mentioned. It's all so delicious, Ann, and it's just for you. Only for you. You get to eat so much, you get to devour every crumb, just to please me. Just so you can be the beautiful fat girl I deserve." Now her fingers dipped lower than ever, pressing beneath Ann's skirt, tugging it up a little bit, to let bare fingertips press oh-so-gently, so suggestively against the radiating heat and wetness of Ann's pussy. "Think of how good it feels to eat. To stuff your fat fucking face all for me. Grow for me, Ann."

\---

“ _ Nnngh! _ Ohmygoshohmygosh, Kotomi-!” Ann’s voice was frantic and panicked and unmistakably aroused but still biting down and keeping a whisper - albeit struggling to do so. Kotomi’s  _ teasing _ became less and less like teasing and closer to straight up finally fingerfucking poor Ann… but still just not quite! Gentle presses up her slightly-hiked up skirt, between her legs, against her soaked tights. Oh, yeah, she was wet as  _ fuck _ down there, Kotomi. Look at what you’d  _ done _ to the poor girl. Her body tightened up and her thighs clamped together, squeezing Kotomi’s hand between them for just a moment before she relaxed again.

“ _ Haaah _ . Oh, god.” Ann’s wobbly hands plucked the second half of the eclair off the plate, squeezing down a mite too tightly and forcing a bit of cream to leak out. Her fingers sank into the plump dough. She nibbled with tiny bites for a moment - it almost looked cute - before widening her mouth again and going back to those big, fat bites. Moaning all the while, of course.

It just… felt so good to give in. Like a huge weight off her shoulders (and into her burgeoning tummy). No diets, no photoshoots, no skimpy clothes that showed off too many curves for the benefit of men she didn’t even know to jerk off to. Just  _ her _ , and whatever she wanted to eat. Getting so beautiful and round and plump for Kotomi’s benefit, and scarfing down as many sweet treats as she could for her own.

Even if her poor belly would be sore for  _ days _ because of it.

The eclair vanished, and Ann licked off most of the lingering cream on her fingers, on her cheeks and jaw. There were still a few traces staining her shirt and sinking into and between those fat, beautiful tits of hers - maybe a bad day to show so much cleavage! 

The lemon tart was next. Coated in powdered sugar, a huge dollop of whipped cream. And  _ such _ a large piece! Yes, Kotomi had clearly supplied a much-too-large slice - but the thickness, too, was obscene. Reaching off the plate hugely. Weren’t fruit tarts supposed to be thin? Did rich people  _ always _ eat like this? So much obscene, ridiculous excess. Just like what Kotomi wanted.

Ann’s fork plowed in. Deliciously citrus-y, with the perfect amount of subtle sour to mix with the flaky crust and all those layers on layers of piled on sugar! Fuck, this was just as good as the cake! Maybe even better! 

“It’sh sho good!  _ Gohd, it’sh sho good! _ ” Whipped cream and crumbs of crust stained her lips.

And all the while, her sheer arousal was so blatantly obvious through her panties and tights. Inflamed mons pressed against Kotomi’s fingers as Ann piled all those bites of tart past her moaning, fat lips. Into her belly, steadily filling. Steadily  _ growing  _ for Kotomi.

\---

It was truly Ann’s sweet tooth that was her undoing. Or, perhaps, was it the key to her liberation? If she didn’t have such a weakness for sweets, Kotomi was relatively sure she wouldn’t have had such an easy time getting the blonde to agree to throwing away her body, her future, her career on a whim. Just because Kotomi suggested it. Well, it had become something far more than mere suggestion at this point; Kotomi had no intention of letting this draw to a close before she was totally and completely satisfied with how fat and plump Ann’s belly had become.

They had a long way to go.

Ann ate like the good girl she was. Bite after bite, that lemon tart vanished into her mouth, swallow after swallow. Her moans made it clear that she enjoyed this treat just as much as the cake, if not even more. It was as though Ann had found her second wind, both from the new treat as well as from Kotomi’s harsh chastising, as that tart disappeared at nearly a record pace. There were other tarts, of course, other fruits to be sampled and subsequently devoured, and Kotomi encouraged her girlfriend with cooed words and continued stroking to her plump pussy.

Oh, Kotomi loved Ann’s fat pussy.

She had discovered it the first time they were together, rapidly finding out just how plump and full Ann's cunt truly was. The sort of pussy with fat, swollen lips that could fill her hand, and she seemed to have the sensitivity to match its size, based on how easily it often was to get her girlfriend to cum her fucking brains out. Given the current situation, Kotomi knew she could very easily do the same even as Ann continued to stuff herself this time with a blueberry tart, but they were better off keeping a relatively low profile. Even in the corner booth, Kotomi kept her movements subtle, her hand between Ann's thighs, fingertips deftly stroking at her girlfriend's fat cunt through the layers of her tights and panties. Even with cloth in the way, her heat and wetness were easily felt.

"Just keep eating. Think about how good everything tastes. Think about how delicious these sweets are, and how good it feels to eat. No more worries about diets, about fitting into those skimpy clothes. No more worries about looking hot for anyone except me ... and I just want you to eat until you're so fucking nice and  _ fat _ ." She emphasized that last word with a press of her fingers much more firmly against Ann's big, sensitive pussy, feeling the way the wet cloth squished under her touch.

And Ann did eat. Bite after bite, her belly slowly but surely filled ... and filled ... and  _ overfilled _ . Swelling a bit fuller, a bit rounder, packing on calories as the seconds and minutes passed. Soon, there was a definite, undeniable roundness to her belly, pushing against her blouse; it would have stayed noticeable even were she standing, a fullness never before seen on Ann's busty but otherwise slim frame.

\---

“ _ Ohhhhh _ . Kotomiiiiiiiii~!”

Those plump pussy lips of Ann’s, swollen with aching arousal and desire, felt so  _ tight _ against her panties. Were her skirt not in the way, it would be clear just how  _ fat _ they really were - how they strained against and  _ bulged out _ her panties and her tights, they were so fucking big and swollen. A tight, fat cameltoe in her thief suit in the Metaverse. Even those tiny little jean shorts she liked to wear in the summer had a small, conspicuous  _ lump _ between her legs when they rode up high enough. Digging into her crotch with her fat cunt stretching out the denim and forcing a little indent to surround it. Like a constant, little extra layer of chub between her thighs.

It was pretty embarrassing the first time Kotomi had seen it, but Ann was  _ pretty sure _ Kotomi was into it. How could she not be? It was an extra  _ handful _ (a  _ handful _ , they were so engorged!) Kotomi could take a squeeze of whenever she wanted to bring Ann to a quick, messy orgasm. It was like a pair of soft, fat pillows, just for Kotomi’s dick, when she railed Ann. She had such a fat, soft cunt that bulged with deliciously plump lips whenever arousal struck, and it was clear Kotomi reveled in using it.

And right now Kotomi was stroking again and again, rubbing her fingers against the insides of those sensitive lips as they tugged painfully against her undergarments and hugged on Kotomi’s fingers. Those strokes forced out so messy, slick squelches - even though Kotomi refused to slide in any deeper and  _ really _ bring Ann to a fretful orgasm. It felt good, sure, but it wasn’t  _ enough _ , and it made Ann whine and whine again between stuffing her face with desserts.

She’s already had a fat cunt and a fat chest, but those weren’t going to be the only  _ fat _ things about Ann for much longer, huh? Those rich calories had to go somewhere, and Kotomi kept whispering all that sweet, sweet encouragement in her ear. Even if she wanted to, would she even be  _ able _ to fit into any of those skimpy clothes whenever Kotomi was through with her? This was only the first session, but… how many more times would they do this? Just how  _ big _ did Kotomi intend for her to get? Just how fat?

And as she chewed away, as she filled her tummy past what it should be able to hold, and then even  _ further _ past that and stretching it more and  _ more _ , there was the dull sensation of her clothes starting to feel a little  _ tighter _ . Down around her waist - the bottom of her blouse, the top of her skirt. She glanced down - oh,  _ god _ . That was real, right? That clear bloat underneath her light blue shirt, bunching it up? Her free hand reached down to feel it for herself, idly rubbing her hands around that swell even as she kept eating with her other. Definitely real. Touching and exploring that tiny hint of soft roundness that only stood out so much further with the rest of her body being so  _ perfect _ and  _ beautiful _ and  _ slim. _

Well. Not for much longer.

The last bite of those huge fruit tarts slipped down her throat into her packed belly, and Ann let out a little whine, speaking up with her mouth finally free for the moment. “K-Kotomi! I-I’m  _ huge! _ ” It was  _ almost _ a whine, but… she said it with her cute lips curled up into a smile. A playful edge in her voice. Ann knew exactly what she was doing, and even with her tummy aching and face burning with arousal, she was able to flash that meek, excited smile right at Kotomi.

And as she did it, she couldn’t stop idly rubbing her swollen belly.

\---

Kotomi had fucked her girlfriend plenty since they got together. Plenty enough that she knew very well how to bring Ann to a noisy, messy orgasm; it wasn't really difficult, given how overly sensitive the blonde's big tits and plump cunt truly were. She was also, however, very aware how to *keep* Ann from having a noisy, messy orgasm, opting instead to keep her on the very edge of cumming herself senseless. Keeping up her arousal, keeping her pussy drooling, rewarding her for eating but not giving her release.

Kotomi never described herself as  _ nice. _

Her fat pussy filled Kotomi's hand, so hot and wet through the soaked cloth. She did, actually, want very badly to slip her hand beneath Ann's tights and panties and thrust her fingers into that welcoming cunt, but she wasn't ready to risk the attention that would invariably bring. Not when they still had so much more eating to go. 

Ah, but even the eating showed its effects on Ann's once-flat belly, now decidedly round and bulging outward, actually beginning to strain her shirt ever so slightly. It was progress, undeniable. "You're doing better, Ann," she praised warmly with a wicked, sinful grin, briefly drawing her hand away from Ann's cunt to stroke her swollen belly, churning beneath her touch. "Much better. See how much better and easier it is when you don't complain, and you just eat like the good fat girl you are?"

Still, there was a massive variety of desserts on the table. Even though she demolished the eclair and tarts, countless other confections awaited their turn. "Already you'd look absurd if you tried to be a model. Imagine stuffing yourself into a bikini and standing in front of the cameras with this big, fat belly sticking out." Kotomi giggled at the very idea, even as she tugged a plate closer holding a dozen large cupcakes. Varying flavors of frosting on varying bases, though each was topped with a fat cherry. 

"Go on. Keep it up. You've already thrown your career as a model away; it would take far too long to work off all this weight, and they would just find some thinner girl to take your place. You're huge and fat now, so just embrace it and keep eating." Her hand, unable to resist, slid right back down beneath her skirt ... and her tights, too, cupping Ann's panty-clad pussy much more directly, moaning softly at the way it completely  _ filled _ her hand. Bulging out. "Keep eating. As soon as you pop a button, I'll let you cum." 

\---

Ann shuddered as Kotomi’s fingers brushed up against her tummy again - the tightly-stretched fabric of her shirt, pressing down and rubbing against stretched skin that felt even  _ more _ sensitive with its further bloating. Churning that sheer mess of fatty food inside Ann, leaving her squirming, gritting her teeth, moaning a little bit. “K- _ Kotomi~.  _ I-I’m doing so much better for  _ you! _ I’m  _ your  _ g-good fat girl~!”

She bit her lip as Kotomi rattled off that hypothetical. “I-I’d look so ridiculous, right? Trying to… a f-fat belly like this, in a skimpy little bikini? I-I’d be a laughingstock! I-I won’t ever model again! I’m gonna.... just gonna keep getting fatter and fatter for you, okay?” She leaned back in her seat, a tiny bit, and it made her swollen tummy just out  _ just a little further _ . “T-Tummy hurts,” she said in a tiny voice.

Though… that had appeal on its own, didn’t it, Ann? A big, plush tummy, spilling over a tight little number that looked a few sizes too small? Dug into her much softer,  _ plumper _ skin, making everything bunch up and spill over that ocean of fat flesh? So much of Ann on display,  _ all _ for Kotomi to ogle? Maybe even in  _ public _ , no less! Beaches would be opening soon….

But she was pulled out of her brief fantasizing by Kotomi shoving another plate of treats to her face, and she settled back into an upright position, right back to chowing down. Cupcakes! Back to the fluffy, airy taste of cake, but in so many more varieties now! Her hands filled with one each, alternating messy, massive bites. She couldn’t immediately identify some of the flavors - one was probably chocolate, but the other was a vague shade of red with a taste she wasn’t certain of - but it didn’t really matter when they all tasted so fucking good!

Kotomi chastised her as she ate. Honestly, it was an exaggeration - she’d bloated quite a bit, but if she wanted to model again, she probably could have. Maybe a little bit of work to shed some extra plumpness, but that was hardly an inconceivable idea. She didn’t  _ have _ to ruin her figure. Her career didn’t  _ have _ to be thrown away. She could have just  _ stopped _ (though... whether Kotomi would have actually  _ let her _ was another question).

But she didn’t, because she didn’t  _ want _ to. She just wanted to get so much bigger. So big that modeling really  _ would _ be impossible. So huge and fat!

A sharp moan and a jolt of her body that forced her to  _ squeeze _ on her cupcakes when Kotomi plunged into her tights.  _ Groped _ her bulging cunt with her  _ entire hand _ through her panties. Squished her hand down and let the excessive size fill her hand, rub between her fingers. Ann’s burning hot cunt  _ throbbed _ , bunching against her panties again and again and filled out Kotomi’s forceful grip further.

“Wahhna cum, wahhna cum!” Ann choked out through a mouthful of thick cupcake. She swallowed, freeing her mouth enough to speak: “P-Please touch my belly again, Kotomi! I-It… f-feels really good. I-I want you to feel it get… so much  _ bigger _ for you.”

And with a moan, she went right back to feasting on those cupcakes in her hands, looking the epitome of fat, obscene gluttony. Nibbling on those thick cherries, stuffing herself with even  _ more _ icing, and squealing orgasmically, sometimes letting out little whispers of “Wanna cum!” the entire time.

She had a goal to shoot for - pop one of those buttons (and ruin that expensive blouse in the process, but that was hardly the  _ worst _ of what she was ruining today). She’d need so much more - her tummy may have been so bloated and stuffed, but not enough to be even  _ close _ to having those buttons pop.

She looked to be in the realm of an early pregnancy, but… well, that wouldn’t be for much longer, right? Already, as she worked away at that massive platter, it… it  _ almost _ looked like her gurgling, complaining belly was bloating further, just a  _ little, _ with each and every fat cupcake she shoved past her plump lips….

\---

Ann squirmed and writhed even as she stuffed her face, much to Kotomi's delight. She had been particularly cruel in teasing her girlfriend's fat, sensitive pussy, bringing her to the very edge of cumming but not quite letting her. Not until she  _ earned _ it. Ann's little pants and moans were music to Kotomi's ears, but she never stopped eating like the good girl she truly was. Ann did it all for Kotomi, as she so cutely reminded her. All for her. 

"You're going to keep eating just for me. Keep stuffing your fat face. Fuck, it was so  _ easy _ to get you to do this." Kotomi giggled, reluctantly drawing her now-wet hand out of Ann's tights, returning it to the girl's belly once more. It churned and worked to stretch to accommodate the incredible amount of food Ann dumped into it, and she swore she could feel it growing just a little more at a time as the moments passed. Straining her blouse just a bit more. Coming closer and closer to popping a button. Which, if one needed a reminder, was the initial goal Kotomi set for her girlfriend ... but it certainly wasn't the  _ final _ goal, no.

"You barely even hesitated. Barely even thought about it a second before you decided to put your fate in my hands. You've been repressing it for a long time, but you're finally embracing the beautiful, fat glutton you really are." Ann wasn't the only one about to fucking cum; Kotomi's teasing turned her on just as much as it did Ann. "And don't worry, this is just the start, Ann. I'll make sure you get plenty of food from now on, so you can keep getting even bigger and hotter and  _ fatter _ * for me." 

Cupcake after cupcake, ripped into pieces and swallowed, adding to Ann's bloating belly beneath Kotomi's gently, encouragingly stroking fingers. "Keep going. It won't be too long now. Do the pastries next, so nice and sweet and delicious. It's  _ all _ so delicious, and you get to eat all of it. It doesn't matter how much your tummy hurts ... it's going to keep getting bigger and bigger, just for me." 

It really wouldn't be long at that rate. Kotomi felt the buttons beginning to strain over the fullest part of Ann's belly, making her look at least halfway through a pregnancy, and as the minutes passed that belly only grew. "It's only taken a half hour to ruin you this much. We have  _ hours _ in front of us yet, Ann, just think of how big you're going to get for me."

\---

Ann had so easily  _ relented _ to Kotomi’s whims. So eager to throw away her modeling and her perfect figure. So eager to indulge and grow fat and huge, all because Kotomi had  _ asked _ . She’d been hiding and suppressing it for years, and all Kotomi had to do was just give a little  _ nudge _ to turn into a fat sow desperate to stuff her face. Even those little second thoughts and bits of resistance she held had been blown away by Kotomi shoving more treats against her lips and forcing a second wind from her. 

Kotomi was relentless, and Ann was so  _ weak _ .

More fluffy cupcakes and rich icing and swollen cherries vanished down Ann’s relentless maw, and her swelling belly was made to swell further - poor blouse stretched tighter and tighter, pressing more firmly into Kotomi’s hand. And as minutes passed, Kotomi’s hand was gradually, slowly forced to  _ move  _ with Ann’s expanding tummy pressing against it.

So much food, so much  _ strain! _ Ann’s tummy churned, her muffled moans reached a higher pitch. So much more food than she was ever made to hold, and Kotomi  _ still _ wanted more! An absurd  _ pressure _ in her gut, like those contents wanted to escape but just  _ couldn’t  _ and all they could do was press sharply into the sides of her tummy’s insides. Cupcake after cupcake sank in like a stone… until Ann blinked when she reached for another cupcake and came back empty handed. She’d emptied that colossal plate without even  _ noticing _ .

“St-Still not enough?” Ann said to herself as she looked down to her huge tummy.  _ Almost _ jutting out as far from her trim frame as her fat tits. The buttons over the fullest part of her belly trembled and wobbled, and the cloth was starting to give up the ghost and  _ spread _ just a little, giving little peeks at all the pale, creamy belly flesh straining beneath her shirt, spilling a little bit through those tiny gaps. Her skirt had been forced to roll down a little bit to compensate for her tummy taking up so much more space. She looked pregnant-looking.  _ Very _ pregnant-looking, just a bit shy of full term.

But it still wasn’t enough. Those buttons remained - straining and aching, much like Ann felt, but they were holding.

“‘W-we have…  _ hours? _ ” Ann’s breathy, exhausted voice parroted back at Kotomi - but she didn’t even wait for an answer before yanking those pastries closer and starting to work at them. There were a bit less of them compared to the other sweets - Kotomi’s hands had only been able to carry so much! She reached for one of the ones that looked vaguely like a Danish and tasted like almonds with a sweet, warm, apple-y filling - a bear claw, she thought it was called? She’d had one years ago, when she visited family in America.

And as Ann gnawed away, all that sweet, gooey fried dough squishing against her teeth, her body squirming under Kotomi’s touches to her strained and sensitive belly, she just kept  _ growing _ .

Her shirt was getting tighter. She could feel it against her own skin, Kotomi could feel it under her fingers, and it was blatantly visible on her body.

Those poor buttons!

\---

"Of course we have hours. We have until the place closes, after all." And were they really going to use every minute of that time? A half hour had already brought Ann's belly to the point that it looked like she was near full term with a pregnancy; how much bigger would she be in another half hour? Or another couple hours? How long did Kotomi really intend to keep her girlfriend here, constantly stuffing her face like the fat pig she was?

Long enough.

Kotomi stayed pressed to Ann's side, one hand stroking lovingly, affectionately, even  _ possessively _ over the round swell of her belly. Fuck, she was growing so much! She was getting so big, having stuffed tens of thousands of calories worth of food into herself already! Kotomi swore she felt that belly continuing to round out and swell even larger, even fuller, the buttons on her blouse truly starting to strain. The fabric of her shirt dug into her flesh, her belly taking up more and more room with every swallow.

Kotomi fucking loved it. Fuck, did she ever. "You're so close, Ann. Just a little more, and you'll pop those buttons. Look how fucking fat you're getting, it's making me so fucking wet." Her words continued in an uninterrupted lust-filled stream, murmured directly into her girlfriend's ear as she stroked and gently squeezed that big belly. It resisted her pressure, so obviously taut and full, as though it was on the verge of reaching its limit ... but Kotomi knew it had plenty more to go. It  _ could _ stretch more, and as far as Kotomi was concerned, it *would*. All it took was Ann's determination and her willingness to obey Kotomi.

And so she did. Mouthful after mouthful, swallow after swallow, pastry after pastry. Sweet, fruity, tart, sugary. A dessert heaven was Ann's to enjoy, and Kotomi was damn determined to make sure she enjoyed as much of it as she possibly could. Only until Kotomi was satisfied, whenever that would happen to be.

"Just a little more. It's gonna pop, and then you can cum, I know your fat fucking pussy is so wet, you're getting so nice and fat and  _ huge _ for me --"

_ Pop! _

Unable to stand the tension a moment longer, the button over the fullest, broadest part of Ann's taut belly suddenly burst off, the blouse spilling open a bit more to reveal her creamy, swollen belly, and Kotomi couldn't stifle the low moan that rose. Pure arousal. Pure excitement. Fuck,  _ she _ was about to cum! "Look at that. Look how fucking fat you are. Cum for me, Ann, cum because you're my fat fucking sow!"

\---

And as Ann piled away those pastries and thousands of thousands of calories, all she could do was  _ grow _ . Ann thought about the eventual endpoint, and felt a little frightened - Kotomi didn’t  _ have _ an endpoint. She was greedy and excessive and always wanted  _ more _ , and right now, with the both of them caught in the middle of a blinding, lust-filled tirade? Ann simply couldn’t picture her  _ ever _ saying stop. She’d said  _ hours _ … and already, she looked  _ huge _ . There was so much time left. There was so much more  _ food _ left!

She felt a little frightened, but a little excited, too.

Fried dough and thick filling filled her throat as Ann chewed her way through all of the pastries Kotomi had brought to the table, such a big belly growing even  _ bigger _ beneath Kotomi’s rubs and greedy squeezes. Every  _ inch _ of fat it gained, pushing it out further from Ann’s frame, made it feel just that tiny bit more sensitive as her skin was stretched, tighter and tauter, over her engorged stomach. When Kotomi squeezed down, the little windows of tummy exposed through the straining clothed jiggled a little bit.

And all Ann could do was whine and moan, muffled with her mouth so full and cheeks bulging out round and fat with sweets stuffed into them.  _ Please pop please pop please pop! _ was all she could think as she chewed and swallowed away - her gut aching, her cunt drooling and begging for release while her shirt held on so  _ stubbornly _ . She wanted to cum. She wanted to cum!

And then that blessed  _ pop!  _ finally came through as she swallowed a hunk of cream-filled donut, the last of those pastries Kotomi had brought to her. That swallow was the final straw - the most strained of those buttons, right over the dome of her belly, finally gave in, and a wider gap of her tummy was exposed - trembling and jiggling from the force of her tight shirt spreading apart. So huge. Thoroughly gravid-looking. Finally jutting out even  _ further _ than her wonderfully, excessively-fat tits. Ann moaned right alongside Kotomi.

She… she came.

Just from that.

From her over-sensitive belly being toyed with, her tummy being stuffed, and every single one of her senses firing on all cylinders. Ann came right as Kotomi ordered her to, moaning through gritted teeth, cunt throbbing against her panties, leaking so fucking hard down her legs into her tights. So fucking  _ good _ \- the best orgasm Ann had ever had. Even better than Kotomi railing her with her obscene cock. Her body  _ shivered _ , her hips wiggled, drool spilled down her plump, lipstick-painted lips. She squeezed the few bites of donut that remained  _ tight _ in her hand, crushing it in her grip and splattering her hand with cream. She leaned back into her booth, spreading her legs and riding out her orgasm with cute little trembles and hip wiggles as her free hand rubbed gently at her bloated tummy.

She slackened as her beautiful, blissful orgasm came to an end. Choked down deep breaths as sweat drip dropped off her matted hair and rolled down her forehead. One hand continued to rub at her tummy, while the other unfurled its grip and let the squished donut fall back onto the plate. "Ohhh. K-Kotomi…."

Still leaning back in her seat - further emphasizing the huge swell of her belly and the buttons that remained trembling on her shirt - Ann looked up to her girlfriend. "Wh-What now?"

\---

She had eaten so fucking much she went from a perfectly flat tummy to popping a button. How many calories did that take? How many sweets had already vanished down her throat and into her belly? The table was a scene of empty plates and the remnants of the last meal Kotomi had brought to her girlfriend, but Ann had reached the initial goal Kotomi set for her. She said to shoot for popping a button, and doing so would reward her with cumming.

Kotomi absolutely did  _ not _ say that they would be done at that point.

Ann came, and while her moans were muffled around a mouthful of food, Kotomi did glance around to ensure they didn't draw any undue, unwanted attention; the last thing she wanted to happen was getting thrown out before she had her fill. Before Ann was as fat as Kotomi wanted her to be. Fortunately, no heads turned, no one gave the pair of teenage girls any extra attention, and Kotomi allowed herself to breathe easy.

Her hand never left Ann's belly, even as the blonde came, her plump pussy surely soaking her panties, her tights, and probably the seat beneath her. Kotomi stroked that big, taut, bulging belly, itself making her look like she was full-term pregnant. Quite a big belly for a young woman, struggling against her fat tits to dominate her frame.

But it wasn't enough.

"What do you mean, what now?" Kotomi cooed. She hadn't gotten to cum, of course, her own pussy still sopping wet within her own panties, crying out for attention. If they weren't already occupied, Kotomi would have surely shoved Ann's face down there and ridden her girlfriend's mouth to a noisy, wet climax, but she kept herself on the razor's edge. It kept her sharp, kept her focused, kept her wanting more. "There's still more food here, isn't there?" There was, in fact. Plenty more sweet, doughy pastries, baked and fried alike. Some topped with chocolate syrup, others with fruit. Not to mention the bowl of banana pudding topped with crumbled sugar cookies. 

"I just said popping the button was your first goal, and that you could cum. I never said you'd be finished then. You're going to keep eating until I'm satisfied you're huge and fat enough for me." Kotomi grinned, and waved her free hand -- the one that wasn't occupied on Ann's big tummy -- toward the buffet tables still loaded with sweets. "Don't worry, I know you'll still be hungry after this. I'll be sure to go and get you even more to stuff your fat fucking face with, babe." 

\---

Heavy, deep breaths came from Ann’s slacked jaw as she rode out her orgasm, rubbing her full, huge belly as she listened to Kotomi speak. Ohh, that felt so  _ strange _ \- the biggest, most swollen section of her tummy just too big for her clothes and exposed to the outside air, all that bare skin now getting rubbed by hands without that thin layer of cloth in the way.

Of course, the rest of her gut wasn’t far behind, judging by the way those other buttons were struggling to hold on. It wouldn’t take much more for those to give in and leave the full swell of her plump tummy exposed for everyone to see. 

...something Kotomi clearly wanted to see. She still wanted  _ more _ out of Ann.

Ann took a moment to suck in a deep breath and sit back up straight - something that took far, far more effort than it had not even an hour ago. So much extra weight in that protruding belly! There was a surprised fluster in Ann’s face as she suddenly felt all those calories in her churning, gurgling stomach weighing her down.  _ Pinning _ her down, against the crook of her booth seat, almost. A pout on her lips, exerted whines, and an utterly  _ adorable _ flailing of her arms and legs as she struggled to rise back up to a sitting position. When she did, the underside of her bulging tummy squished down on her thighs a little bit.

“H-How huge?” Ann asked in a voice dripping with tiredness and post-orgasmic bliss, before popping that last piece of crushed donut into her mouth and chewing away.

And… chewing away still. Moving onto the next plates of pastries. Donuts and buns and thick dessert breads. Coated in chocolate sauce and/or icing and/or far too much sugar - it felt like so many of the toppings were interchangeable in the buffet’s desire for maximum variety. Only a few minutes passed before her expanding tummy trembled and fought against its prison before shoving forward enough to force another button to pop and a stifled gasp out of a startled Ann, but she just kept eating with both hands as Kotomi rubbed at her tummy. 

Another pop just a few bites later, and Ann moaned. The dome of her belly surged forward to fill the empty space, sloshing and bouncing and jiggling madly, looking a bit  _ fatter _ with nothing to hold it back and leaving it free to spill forward. Her skirt was pushed downward. Every inch of her rounded belly was forcibly exposed now, just too fucking  _ fat _ to keep tucked away in that blouse. She let her left hand rub at it and feel how tight and taut that creamy flesh was - so  _ strange! _

She moaned, but kept eating. With nothing keeping that gravid-looking swell hidden from view, it was now plain as day that Ann’s tummy was swelling, just a teeny, tiny bit, with each and every swallow she made. Everything shoved to the sides of her gut,  _ visibly  _ forcing a little bit of  _ growth _ with every last treat that was stuffed into it. Prompting little jiggles and rolls. 

Still she ate and grew.

The pastries were gone, and she started working at that huge bowl of pudding - sweet and slick with delicious, crumbly texture added from the cookies topping it. It felt foreign to go back to using a spoon after tucking away those pastries for so long, but she managed with a wobbly arm.

Still she ate and blushed and moaned and whined and  _ grew. _ Oh, Ann grew.

\---

So much food. Every swallow adding to the growing mound of Ann's belly, swelling out just a little bit larger at a time, slow and steady. Kotomi loved it, couldn't get enough, and while she had a vague idea of how much she wanted Ann to eat -- how big she wanted her to get -- she had a hunch that her libido might make that end goal a little fuzzy. Especially if she didn't get herself off beforehand. Not that fucking herself real quick would make her properly clearheaded when she still had her girlfriend next to her stuffing her fat face, but it would help her get ahold of herself and her good sense a bit.

In the meantime, Ann ate, and Kotomi stroked her growing belly. Teased and rubbed that increasingly swollen mound, its sensitivity seeming to increase with its overall size, judging by the little noises and gasps and moans Ann made from Kotomi's attention. Especially now that she had increasingly more bare skin to touch, the skin to skin contact felt even better for the both of them. Kotomi easily felt the way Ann's belly gurgled and churned as it struggled to grow to keep up with increased demand, as Ann obediently kept stuffing her face as directed.

Halfway through that big bowl of pudding, Kotomi leaned in to press an adoring kiss to Ann's cheek, and reluctantly drew her hand away from her wonderfully addictive tummy. "Guess you're getting close to finished with this batch, but don't worry. I'll go get you some more to eat, I know you're still just so  _ hungry _ for all these delicious treats." Ann wasn't done, no. The buttons might have popped, revealing so much of her swollen belly, but Kotomi wasn't done. She knew Ann could eat more, and thus, she would.

Kotomi was gone slightly longer this time, giving Ann something of a respite once she emptied out that bowl of pudding. Or would she obediently lick everything clean? Kotomi had insisted on it for the first plate, but not the latter ones. Either way, it was honestly a good few minutes before Kotomi returned, her eyes bright behind her glasses; she looked quite a bit more focused. Had she snuck off to the bathroom to finger herself to a quick orgasm? It was possible.

What was assuredly more noticeable than Kotomi's excitement, however, was the small handcart she pushed along with her, loaded with plates full of varying sweets. It looked like she had grabbed a bit of  _ everything _ , thick slices of over a dozen different cakes, an entire  _ tray _ of chocolate-iced brownies, pastries, tarts ... the list went on. There was easily more on that cart than everything Ann had eaten up until that point; did Kotomi really intend her to eat it all? Evidently so, as she didn't hesitate to start transferring those plates to the table, stacking up the empties to make room.

"See? I told you I'd be back to make sure you had plenty to eat. That fat belly of yours isn't going to grow on its own!"

\---

Kotomi slipped away with the promise of gathering more food, and Ann nodded wordlessly - too busy stuffing her face to vocalize a response. 

So much. Just so  _ much _ , and Kotomi still wanted more. Even as Ann kept feasting at such a quick pace, desire and hunger keeping her eager even with her belly aching and straining, there had to be a limit, right? She couldn’t possibly keep this up forever… even though Kotomi seemed intent to push everything for as long as she could. 

When the bowl was mostly emptied, with Kotomi still nowhere in sight, Ann took a moment to breathe… before desperately scraping her spoon alongside the bowl again, trying to scoop up every last trace. ‘Not a crumb’ may not have been entirely possible anymore with how many plates of pastries Ann had consumed and how eager Kotomi was to keep pushing Ann as fast as she could go… but Ann could still  _ try _ .

She’d brought the bowl to her lips and was in the process of messily licking again when Kotomi arrived, and Ann stopped, mid-lick, to widen her eyes, raise her brows, and  _ stare _ at the cart and  _ enormous  _ quantity of food Kotomi had shoved onto it. So… so much! More than she’d already stuffed in her gut - her belly would be… would be more than  _ twice _ as big by the time she finished that! 

But… that was exactly what Kotomi wanted to see, wasn’t it?

The bowl, a few stray licks of banana pudding still coating the interior, fell back down onto the table as Ann dropped it, licking her lips at the sight of all that fucking  _ food _ being placed in front of her. “So… so hungry,” Ann said in a tiny voice, and diving right into those plates before Kotomi had even finished stacking them all onto the table.

Expensive Black Forest cake, stuffed with glazed cherry filling, topped with baked chocolate flakes, and pieces as obscenely high as the first cake Ann had tackled a little less than an hour ago. Buckwheat gateau, dribbling with layers of thick, sweet honey and plump cranberries. Those iced brownies, Ann popping them into her mouth  _ whole _ as she worked away at the huge tray Kotomi had brought, so much better than the cheap stuff she’d made at home on special occasions. So much food, stuffed all into her tummy, and everything tasted better than the last.

And every few minutes added  _ more _ to that expanding waistline - pushing out forward another  _ inch _ , spreading out a tiny bit more to meet her hips. She’d gone from ‘full-term pregnant’ to ‘months overdue’, and then ‘months overdue with  _ twins _ ’, and then triplets, and then the underside of her taut tummy started to sag over her waist a little bit as she expanded further past it. Rounding out like a barrel. As her big belly looked so stretched and tense and ready to pop, her increasingly-deep belly button finally  _ did _ pop outwards, and it made her tremble a little bit in her seat, halting the rhythm of her jaw.

“ _ Ohhhhhh, _ ” Ann moaned with a hazy smile, poking at her navel with her free hand. “I-I was kind of waiting for that to happen. F-Feels  _ really _ weird.”

And then she went right back to eating, eating, eating….

\---

Ann's hunger was still vast enough that she continued stuffing her face even before Kotomi finished piling the new load of desserts onto the table. It was as though the blonde had finally discarded her inhibitions entirely, and allowed herself to indulge the hunger she had been repressing. All thanks to Kotomi ... and all  _ for  _ Kotomi. 

She finished loading up the table, and it groaned from the strain of so many plates covering its surface. Such an enormous variety of foods all for Ann to stuff into her hungry maw, all while Kotomi sidled right back up to where she had been before, hand quickly returning to that swollen, bloated belly. So huge and round and taut, struggling to make more room for the incredible number of calories still making their way into her. Ann's increased pace made the growth more noticeable, that tummy rounding out with every passing moment. 

Bigger and bigger and fucking  _ bigger _ .

"You're getting so fucking huge and fat, Ann. Like you were always supposed to be. I can't believe you starved yourself for so long, when you're supposed to be a big, fat slut who doesn't ever hold back." Kotomi's encouragements, her taunts, her praise all continued unabated. How could she resist? The blonde really was getting so fucking fat and Kotomi  _ loved _ it. She'd do whatever it took to ensure it kept up.

Her navel popped out and drew a moan of simple delight from Kotomi, teasing the sensitive nub. "Look how full you're getting. Your belly has to make room any way that it can, I guess," she cooed. Playing with Ann's enormously fat belly was just too much fucking fun, especially with how sensitive it had become. Ann had a number of exceptionally sensitive spots, it turned out, between those huge tits -- which, unfortunately, looked less than huge in the shadow of her swelling tummy -- her belly, and of course her fat pussy which undoubtedly continued drooling as she ate.

Kotomi assisted with her free hand, drawing plates near and pulling the emptied away to stack up as Ann continued working through the veritable feast. Some of the employees' eyebrows had risen when they spotted Kotomi loading plates onto the cart, but no one had stopped her yet or even questioned how on earth they were going through so much food. Lucky them.

Ann's belly swelled. Larger and larger, far beyond mere pregnancy and into the realm beyond; Ann's was a belly that looked simply inflated, so immensely bloated and packed with sweets. Uncovered by her clothing, it pushed out in front of her, gravity and sheer size soon forcing it to rest on the seat between her spread thighs. It swelled outward, too, to the sides, seeming to take up any room that it possibly could. 

"Fuck, you're really getting huge. My beautiful, fat girlfriend ... mmh, I want to stuff your body into a skimpy bikini and take you to the beach. Let you show off this belly, let everyone see what a fucking pig you are. Let everyone see the model who threw away her career, her future, her  _ life _ just to fucking eat." They were reaching the point that Ann's bloating belly began to press against the edge of the table; she was, quite literally, getting too fat for the booth.

\---

Those weird, pudding-y European cakes Ann couldn’t identify. More tarts of fruits Ann didn’t even know  _ existed _ . Fried, sugary dessert breads. Oversized bites of mochi, stuffed with ice cream. Still pounding away at that entire tray of brownies. Ann ate and ate and ate - her  _ actual _ hunger had been sated so long ago, and everything else since then only contributed to her steadily-growing tummy ache and her burgeoning waistline as a whole. No, this was all mental - getting so big and fat for Kotomi, and venting her own stress towards her dieting and modeling for herself. 

And for all that? She was still so hungry.

Another few inches to her gut, and she had to spread her legs out, letting the underside of her belly rest between her cum-soaked thighs on the booth seat. Bloating outwards to the sides, fighting for space in her overstretched gut in any way that it could, nearing the swell of her rather considerable hips. That fat pussy of hers kept throbbing against her panties, Kotomi’s constant attention to her overly-sensitive belly forcing her into another tide of arousal so quickly after her last orgasm. Her poor tights were utterly soaked, all the way down to her legs, and there was certainly a stain on the seat beneath her. When Kotomi toyed with that little nub of her navel, it made her squirm even more.

“ _ Nnnn~ _ . W-We should do that this summer!” Ann squeaked out between mouthfuls. “There’ll be… s-so many people at the beach. You can show me off to everyone! You’ll have to pick out the… the  _ sluttiest _ bikini you can find for me, though, okay? I know you want everyone to see how  _ fat _ I am.”

So hungry.  _ So _ hungry!

Her fat tummy started pressing into the soft wood grain of the sides of the table, and that gave Ann pause mid-chew. She looked down at herself - at her inflated stomach being touched and rubbed in every last inch by Kotomi, so huge she couldn’t even see her own lap anymore.

Gradually getting too big to even fit in the booth anymore. The further part of her belly was squished a little bit flat as it pressed into the table. “K-Kotom _ iiiiii _ ?” Ann whined. “I… do you think I might be getting too big?”

But still! She kept eating - now with her eyes transfixed down on her growing, subtly-jiggling tummy. Swelling with each swallow.

Another inch. Another inch. Another….

\---

Kotomi's eyes flashed in annoyance at Ann's whining, though she was mollified by the fact that at least the blonde kept stuffing her fat face. "You will be big enough when I say you're big enough, pig," Kotomi hissed, letting her fingers sink deeply into Ann's belly. Or ... she tried, anyway, though there wasn't much sinking involved given how taut said belly truly was. Either way, it applied pointed pressure against that sensitive, bloated gut. 

"But you are getting rather big for this position, huh? I can fix that." Kotomi grabbed the table and dragged it to the side; fortunately, it wasn't bolted in place, pulling it to jut out of the booth proper a bit. Enough to give Ann's belly room to surge forward without worry ... at least up until the point that she started pressing up against the seat opposite.

Fuck. Would she get to that point?

This had the unfortunate side effect of making the dishes on the table a bit too far away and awkward for Ann to reach, but even that was simply rectified: Kotomi simply seized one of those plates and plopped it directly on top of Ann's bloated gut like a makeshift surface. It was certainly large enough to support it ... and only growing fucking  _ larger _ all the time. Inch by inch, swallow by swallow, her belly continued to swell outward, rounder and fuller, taking up more and more room between Ann's vainly spread thighs, completely masking her fat pussy. If Kotomi wanted to finger her now, she would have to actively  _ lift _ Ann's belly in order to get at it.

Holy fuck, why was that so hot?

"You're getting there, Ann. Soon you'll be the fat fucking girlfriend I really deserve. I'll show you off anywhere and everywhere, with that huge gut front and center, so everyone can see what a gluttonous pig you really are." Kotomi's encouragements and taunts never let up, not even for a moment, both of her hands busy stroking over Ann's immensely fat belly. If she left a hand in one place for long enough, she could  _ feel _ it swelling, feel her fingers spreading apart as it grew and grew.

"And just imagine how good it'll feel to have this big, fat belly bouncing and wobbling when I'm pounding you with my massive fucking cock. Even just thinking about it makes your fat pussy feel so empty, doesn't it?"

\---

Ann’s tummy surged forward again, just a little bit, as Kotomi shoved the table out of the way. Letting it flop out and jiggle without anything pressing against it - and leaving her as free to grow as fat as Kotomi wanted. Fuck, there was still so much food left!

That plate being plopped right down onto her belly prompted a rush of heated, blushy shame to Ann’s cheeks. If anything had been a symbol of just how  _ big _ she had gotten - even more than growing out of her shirt, or popping her poor navel out into a sensitive, fat little nub, or brushing her enormous tummy against the booth table - that was it. Big enough to be her own  _ table _ … and still growing. Picture perfect gluttony.

But it worked. Ann had to look right down to the top of her tummy and the plate sitting atop it - not even precariously balancing, either, she was so  _ fat _ . Her gut had spilled out to the sides and jutted out in front of her enough that the plate sat perfectly straight on it!

And she ate from it. Picking desserts right off plates set atop her bloated belly, leaving her whimpering and moaning. And gradually still getting so much  _ bigger _ . More space for those plates to rest atop her huge belly. Actually... making those plates  _ rise up _ , even, just a tiny bit, and get closer to her face.

Bigger and bigger. More inches to her waistline with each passing minute. 

The massive quantity of food Kotomi had brought was gradually sinking, but there was still so much, and Ann’s (and Kotomi’s, honestly) hunger ran so deep. 

“Y-You really want that, huh? You want everyone to know how much of a fat, useless  _ glutton _ your girlfriend is?” It felt so  _ strange _ for her fork to press down on her own tummy to tear pieces of cake off her plate… but Ann managed. 

And oh, that… that made her drooling cunt  _ clench _ . Truth be told, Ann had practically forgotten Kotomi’s promise of the Velvet Room. Oh. Oh,  _ fuck _ . Images flooded her head of her fat tummy uselessly bouncing. Being shoved on the bed and  _ pinned down under her own weight _ while Kotomi railed her from above and  _ hugged _ her huge, sensitive, wobbling belly. Her tummy so inflated she could be bent over and still  _ propped up _ by it, at a perfect height to get railed by Kotomi’s fat cock. What Kotomi said was true - her belly felt so full, but her pussy was so empty!

“ _ Ohh _ . Oh, Kotom _ iiiiiii _ ~. I want that so bad. You’ll… you’ll still fill me with your cock, right? Stuff me even more with all your cum?”

Still eating. Bigger and bigger and  _ bigger _ . Big enough to have a bit of trouble reaching her own arms around her belly. 

\---

"Fuck, I want it so bad. I want to pound that fat pussy of yours while you can't even fucking  _ move _ , pinned down by your huge fucking gut." Would she really get to that point? Not in the real world, at least. Kotomi had no intentions of leaving her immobile; that would be more hassle than it was worth. But there was still quite a bit of growing they could do before they got to that point, anyway, and Kotomi intended to push the envelope quite far.

Already Ann's belly had reached the point that she couldn't quite clasp her hands around it; it was too fat, too wide, too round for her to manage. And yet, Kotomi still replaced the plate atop Ann's tummy whenever the old one became empty, constantly supplying more and more sweets and desserts for the blonde to enjoy. And when she wasn't swapping out those plates, Kotomi had both of her hands all over that gigantic belly, feeling it churn and gurgle as it stretched even fucking fatter.

Inch after inch.

Swallow after swallow.

Pound after pound.

The Ann that sat next to her and shoveled food into her face was unrecognizable to anyone who had seen her before the moment she walked into the buffet. It had all gone directly to her belly given the short time frame of the eating she had done, but of course over time it would distribute over the rest of her body. Kotomi was guaranteed to have quite the fat, soft girlfriend for the foreseeable future, and she fucking loved it.

Which was why she kept encouraging Ann to keep going. To keep eating. The massive feast she had brought back was getting low, and Ann's belly kept fucking growing into the space where the table had been. Bigger and rounder with every bite. Her lap was long since gone, her belly bulging out much further than her knees when sitting; even fitting in a car at this point would have been an ordeal bordering on impossibility.

And still she ate. Still she kept going at Kotomi's behest. She was way, way past any comparison with pregnant women, defying even description as the meal drew toward an eventual close; it didn't help that they were starting to get more attention from the staff than Kotomi liked, getting plenty of quizzical glances especially with the way the table jutted outward from the booth. 

"Just a little more. You can finish this food, I know you can. You'll be so fucking fat for me, my perfect gluttonous pig."

\---

Ann wasn’t even sure what her limit was at this point.

Her stomach had expanded to the point of absurdity. There was just so much  _ pressure _ and soreness emanating deep from inside her - inside her belly stretched so hugely and so taut as a drum. Any limits she’d thought she had, she’d clearly surpassed thirty thousand calories ago. 

Or forty thousand? Fifty? Sixty? More? Fuck, Ann couldn’t even fathom a guess.

The exact numbers didn’t matter at this point anyhow - all it took was one glance at her to see just how far she’d fallen and how massively she’d bloated out. A tummy that wasn't content with just filling her lap and started spilling past even that. It shouldn’t have even been  _ possible _ for such a small girl to swell out this much this fast. How many treats had she shoved into her greedy maw? How many extra pounds were stuffed into her tummy? How many inches to her waistline?

Did Ann even  _ have _ a limit?

It didn’t fucking look like it - nor did it feel like it. Even the ache in her stomach she was able to ignore. She wanted  _ more _ . Her belly was bigger than her arms could even fucking reach, but she didn’t want to stop. Bigger, rounder,  _ fatter _ . All for Kotomi. Her girlfriend’s beautiful fat sow. 

And while her stomach still oh-so-slowly grew with each swallow, the massive feast Kotomi had brought was getting lesser and lesser. Whole cakes and trays of sweets had been piled away into Ann’s gut, but she still kept  _ on _ \- the contents of each plate Kotomi placed upon her belly vanishing in short order while her belly gurgled in complaint. 

She kept going. Kotomi encouraged her, and Ann responded with a strained nod - mouth and throat still stuffed full. They’d started attracting a few eyeballs from the rest of the resteraunt, but who fucking  _ cared?  _ Let them watch. Let them see how fat the beautiful, slim model could get. 

Her belly had swollen to the point it brushed up against the underside of her fat tits, to the point it jutted out so huge and so far that it pressed and squished  _ against the opposite booth _ . Spilling past her hips, squishing down on her thighs. Just a little bit more! She’d eat. She could  _ keep eating _ for Kotomi.

Ann swallowed the last bite of flaky, creamy pastry, and it surprised her a moment later when Kotomi didn’t replace the plate. It was all gone - the entire handcart, shovelled down into her greedy maw. God. Holy  _ fuck _ . So much pressure in her tummy. So many mixed, foreign flavors lingering on her taste buds. So… so much  _ weight _ , everywhere. Ann felt just as huge and heavy as she looked. Her jaw and cheeks ached from all that fucking chewing.

When she reached to rub at herself, she could barely manage; her poor belly was just too fucking immense for her to wrap her arms around it. All she could manage was pathetically rubbing the sides of that expanse of smooth flesh. So taut and firm, barely any give, overstuffed to the point it seemed like it really couldn’t handle even an inch more. “K...Kotom _ iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _ ,” Ann whined in that same voice. Huffing, puffing, struggling to catch her breath after stuffing so much down her throat.

There was a content little smile on her lips, though.

\---

At long last, Ann ate her way through the feast Kotomi had provided. It had started with four slices of cake and progressed so massively from there, but Ann had stuffed herself with every last thing Kotomi brought her, and with a minimal amount of whining, even. "That's all, Ann. You finished," Kotomi murmured, obvious pride and lust in her voice -- fuck, did she ever need to cum.

Ann was  _ glorious _ . She was massive, far larger than even Kotomi had hoped. Her belly was a thing of beauty, jutting and round, pushing her fat tits up while also completely obscuring her lap, jutting out forward and to either side; her belly would be visible from behind, easily, larger than her hips and her shoulders by a hefty margin. Taut like a drum, quivering on its own as her body churned and gurgled through the vast amount of food she'd ingested. In time, that fat would spread more naturally throughout her body and render her quite a soft sort of girl; as it was, she had fat tits, a fat pussy, and a hugely fat belly while the rest of her frame was model-thin. 

Fuck. Imagine her trying to model at this point. What would even fit her? Even maternity wear wouldn't have a dream of fitting her properly. Which just made it all the more hot for Kotomi to imagine stuffing her into ill-fitting clothes, just to see them ruined, just to see her break right out of them. Or putting her in the skimpiest, sluttiest bikini she could find to highlight the enormity of her belly. Nnh. 

Both of her hands explored that gigantic middle, leaning down to rest her cheek against the swell. "So fucking huge. So fucking fat. All for me." Was she ever. Far larger than Ann could hope to reach her arms around, it jutted to the point of brushing up against the booth opposite. Ann carried hundreds of pounds of fat in her belly now, and Kotomi couldn't get enough. It was so taut and full that it did its best to resist gravity and jut directly outward, but it was just too fucking much, too heavy, and it sank down between her thighs. 

"Guess it's time for us to go. They're starting to give us some looks, and I feel like if I fed you any further, you wouldn't even be able to walk." Probably true. All Ann could manage at that point was a waddle, to be sure. Another thought occurred, and Kotomi grinned, moving to help Ann slide out of the booth.

"Come on. Ready to get pounded?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated as always!


End file.
